The Hale Estate
by Tattoos-Make-Me-Happy
Summary: Dani Stilinski accidently bumps into Cora Hale while out at lunch with her friends and brother. Along with Cora comes her brother Derek. Dani quickly befriends Cora, spending more and more time around the loft where she befriends Derek as well .Will Derek and Dani be just friends or will it turn into more? It's time for overly-protective Stiles and Scott. Please review :)
1. Introduction

_Established Stydia and Scallison. No werewolves or Darachs, just friendly adventures :D_

**1-Introduction**

I jumped into my brother's-well my adoptive brother's- jeep. "I'm just saying, this isn't fair" I complain. Stiles turns to me with an eyebrow raised. "Why does Scott get shotgun?!" I whine.

"Because i'm the best friend not the whiny baby sister" Scott says, tapping my nose.

"The baby sister that's older than you" I shot back playfully.

"Only by two years" Stiles cuts in.

"Still older!" I sing. Both boys sigh in defeat and face the road as Stiles takes off for the cute, little rustic restuarant he offered to take me to because we had nothing to do today. Scott, naturally, was coming without invitation. And of course with both boys came their girlfriends, Allison and Lydia, who i've become close with myself. It was true though, i'm 19. I only finished school this year though because I was held back after missing my 2nd year of high school. I wasn't held back because I was stupid, I have a higher than average I.Q but when I was 15, my parents died in a horrible plane crash. One of the plane's engines caught on fire, still unknown how, and the plane went down, everyone on board died. Everyone including my mother and father who were coming back from their holiday in Hawaii for their honeymoon. The one and a half month school holidays were finally upon us, FINALLY. Not that I would be going back to school afterwards, I would have to get a job, but I wouldn't have Scott and Stiles to hang and goof around with. I had spend the first 5 days of my holiday just sleeping, eating and watching movies with the boys so it's about time we went outside. The rest of the car ride was silent, well apart from a few punches aimed at Scott and then small laughs from both me and Stiles. When we pulled up I got out and straightened up my shirt.

"I like the outfit" Scott says with a smile.

"I guess it's a little better than my sleep shorts and dirty, grey shirt I sleep in" I say with a chuckle. I'm wearing my favourite earrings, dangly double dreamcatchers with purple feathers, my black and floral ray-bans that Stiles brought me for my last birthday sitting on my head with my light brown hair with dark brown highlights tied into a messy bun. I'm wearing my faded red coca cola singlet and loose black fabric shorts with my tan strappy gladiator sandals, perfect outfit for this hot summer weather. The indentical blood red roses I have tattooed on my shoulders peeking out from the thin straps of my singlet. There is an identical rose on each shoulder blade, a short vine coming down towards my spine with a few lime green leaves and sharp thorns coming off of it. I got them done once I turned 16 in memory of my mother an father, it took awhile to convince my adoptive father, Shrieff John Stilinski, to sign the papers allowing me to get them but he did and I love them.

"Come on, we were supposed to meet Lydia and Allison 10 minutes ago and you know how Lydia gets" Stiles says and Scott and I follow him inside. I spot the girls, Lydia looks impatient but waves happily at us and Allison smiles warmly at us as we walk over.

"We know we're late" I say before Lydia can open her mouth. Lydia just smirks and gives Stiles a hello kiss on the cheek as Scott does the same for Allison but a it's a peak on the lips. "Gross you guys, get a room" I complain.

"Okay, okay" Lydia says and everyone pulls their mouths away from each other. "What are we having?" she asks the whole table.

"We could split a couple sourdough rocket and pepperoni pizzas?" Allison offers.

"Look at this! A rustic raspberry lemon cheesecake tart" Lydia says excitedly, Lydia and I love our tarts and especially our cheesecakes.

"Wait, what about the lemon thyme and garlic chicken drumsticks" Scott says, his eyes glazing over at the thought of chicken.

"No, no, no, we should get the lasagne! I don't care if it's not tht rustic, it's chunked fill of cheese, pasta and red meat" Stiles explains with erratic hand movements.

"Well while you kids decide, i'm going for a quick smoke" I say and stand up, leaving them to decide what we have, everything sounded good so I didn't mind. Stiles hated that I smoke but it was only one or two a day, not as bad as most people. I know it's still a dirty habit but until I got my ADD medication, this is what helped me be calm. I started smoking after I turned 18, finding peace in it, my own personal quiet time. I slipped out the door I assumed was the one leading outside and pulled my smokes and lighter from my pocket. I sat down on the worn wooden outdoor table, wisteria hanging over it, the whole setting quite beautiful. I lit it and took a long drag, zoning out, finding peace.

"You must be new in here" a voice behind me said, bringing me back from my thoughts. I turned around to see a short, petite brown haired girl with a small smile on her lips. "This is the staff area" she explained.

"Shit, sorry" I said, putting out my smoke and getting up.

"Nah, it's fine. Here" the girl said and sat down next to where I just was. She held another smoke out to me. I took it and sat back down, nodding thanks to her. "I'm Cora" she said as we lit our cigarettes simultaneously.

"Hey, i'm Dani" I say and we shake hands.

"You new in town?" she asks, blwoing out a puff of smoke.

"Nah, 4th year in Beacon Hills, I just don't go out to places like this often. I prefer the beach and the parks then paying for food you could make yourself, no offence" I said with a smile. Cora chuckled.

"I actually agree with you there" she says.

"How come you're working here then?" I ask her out of curiosity.

"You see the name when you came in?"

"The Hale Estate?" I say, I remember seeing the cursive white writing over the worn, rustic black wooden sign.

"Yeah. Hale, that's me. Cora Hale" she explains.

"You own this restuarant?" I ask suprised, she can't be any older than me.

"With my older brother" she tells me. I nod and we sit in silence for 5 minutes, finishing our smokes.

"You better not be smoking out there Cora" a husky, deep and slightly angry male voice calls out. I can hear his footsteps getting closer.

"Shit" Cora mutters and shoves her smoke into the ashtray on the table. I follow her lead. "And you're about to meet my brother" As if on queue, the footsteps come to a stop at the doorway, not to far from us. I see steal-cap black boots first. My eyes travel up until they land on the face of Cora's brother. He's..hes..he's gorgeous. He has pale green eyes and thick black eyebrows that match the 4 o'clock shade of facial hair he's got going on. His hair sticks up effortlessly but it's short enough to look like he pays attention to it which, by looking at his shoes, I don't think he does. I look at his big, muscular chest, it's covered by a well-fitting navy blue henley. He wears dark grey jeans, not the skinny ones that lanky teenaged boys wear but ones that fit him perfectly. Cora must have noticed I was staring because she clears her throat. My eyes shot back up to his face and it's twisted with confusion. "This is Dani, she's new in here. Dani this is my brother Derek, the other owner" Cora introduces. Derek slowly steps forward and puts his hand out while studying my face. I take his huge, callosed hand with my smaller one and shake it, giving him a small smile.

"You realise this is the staff area right?" Derek asks me.

"Uh yeah..Cora told me but we were just talking..i'll go" I say, getting off the table. "Maybe i'll see you round Cora" I say, giving her a big smile which she returns. "Bye Derek" I say quietly and quickly find my way back to our table.

"Where'd you go?" Stiles asked when I sat down.

"Just outside, ran into one of the owners, she's a pretty cool chick" I tell him.

"Maybe you can come work here when we go back to school?" Stiles offers and I actually start considering it. "Or, you can stay home and cry because you won't have me or Scott to hang out with" Stiles says with a laugh and pinches my cheek. I playfully slap his hand away earning a laugh from the others at the table. I look up and see Derek walking over to us in a sleek, black apron. He gives me a small smirk and pulls out an order pad.

"What can I get for you and your friends Dani?" Derek asks and I feel all eyes on me. I know i'm blushing slightly but I try force it away.

"We'll have the raspberry lemon cheesecake tart please" I say, giving him a smile of my own. Aw yeah! I don't care if the others don't like it, me and Lydia will go to town on that tart all by ourselves.

"Okay, won't be long" Derek says.

"Thanks Derek" I say as he's walking away. He does a thumbs up and disappears into the kitchen. I turn back around and Allison and Lydia are smirking while the boys eyebrows are burrowed.

"So. What was that?" Stiles asks, turning to me.

"I just met him before, Cora introduced me. Him and Cora own this place" I explain with a shrug. Stiles makes a 'mmm hmm' sound as his eyes narrow sligtly.

"You made a good choice" Lydias says and I nod. "Bet you can't wait to dig into it" she says with a smirk and I raise my eyebrow.

"I..I guess" I say, slightly confused.

"And I bet you'll love the cheescake tart too!"Lydia says laughing, Allison joins in and the two high five. Scott shakes his head and puts his hands over his face. Stiles gives me a 'is that so?' look.

"Shut up Lydz" I say and brush it he's attractive but I just met the guy. I sit with my head down, fiddling with my shorts' drawstrings while we wait for our food.

"Raspberry lemon cheesecake tart" Cora says suddenly, putting it down in the middle of our table with plates and cake forks. We all look at it hungerily. "And this is for you" Cora says, giving my a piece of paper. I look at her in confusion. "We should hang out sometime, I don't get out alot either but give me a call if you're ever free and wanna chill out at the beach or something" Cora says with a smile. She leans down in my level. "Derek made that tart himself" she whispers and stands back up, giving me a wink before walking away again. I stuff Cora's number into my pocket and dig into my food before anyone can ask why i'm blushing..again. After an hour, we've all finished the entire tart.

"Well, this was my idea so i'll pay" Stiles says, getting up. Lydia catches his arm.

"Maybe Dani wants to go and pay" Lydia says looking at me. What is with Lydia today? And then there's Allison smiling along evily.

"No, I got it" Stiles says and tries to stand again holding his card. Lydia snatches it from his hand and passes it to me.

"9622 and it's in cheque" Lydia says with a sickly sweet smile, motioning for me to go pay. I nod slowly, taking the card and walking over to the counter. I look around at the old school art hanging on the wall behind the counter. There's vases with dried roses, giving off a delicious smell, and sea shells covering the shelves. I turn to the person I realise is waiting for me to speak. Derek, of course.

"Hey Derek, just needa pay for the food" I say.

"Eftpos?" he asks and I nod. He hands me the card reader, our hands touching for just a moment. I put in Stiles' pin and pay. I pull out the card and find myself still standing there. "Anything else I can do for you?" he asks me.

"Uh..I was wondering what time Cora gets off?" I asked, hoping it's not pushing it asking employee information.

"We're all off at 5, so a few hours. Have you two got something planned?" Derek questions, curiously.

"Not yet but I was hoping to plan something, she seems really cool"

"Well she likes you so you must have done something right, she doesn't warm up to people very often. She's pretty reserved" Derek tells me.

"I hope i'm not intruding on anything, if she has family stuff then-" I say, sensing i'm out of line.

"No, no, she's free. Come by around 5, i'm sure she'll love to get away from me for an afternoon"

"Okay, I will. Thanks Derek" I say and wave before returning to the table where my friends are getting ready to leave. "Are we going?" I ask Stiles, seeing as i'm going with him.

"If you're done eye-fucking the waitor" Stiles says in a sarcastic tone.

"He also made our food and works the register" I say without thinking. I interally cuss myself otu when Stiles' face screws up and he sighs.

"Let's go" Stiles says and we all follow him out. I jump into the backseat, knowing Scott can't stand to be too far away from Stiles so he'll call shotgun. I'm excited to hang out with Cora. As much as I love hanging out with Allison and Lydia..sometimes they're too girly for me, Cora seems abit more like me. And maybe, just maybe, i'll get to see tall, green-eyed and handsome again.

..

..

**Might turn this into a multichapter but I have no idea. I haven't written a story when Cora is a big part of the story yet but i'm willingly to try :) Please, please, please review! I'd love to hear what you think about this or any ideas you have for this story so please review! Also favourite and follow :)**


	2. You're Not The Bad Guy

_Turning this into a multi-chapter because of the reviews I got, thank you! :) Don't know for how long but i'll judge that by the reviews I get and how much I enjoy writing this, hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**2-You're Not The Bad Guy**

**Dani's p.o.v**

I pull a light, summery black dress over my aqua blue fringe bikini. I pick out short, aztec board shorts to wear with my bikini. I wear my floral ray-bans again, this time over my eyes blocking out the sun that's still out and shining. I've fish-plaited my hair so it doesn't get in my face if I go swimming. I'd text Cora an hour ago asking her if she wanted to go to the beach for a quick dip, a sunbath and some fish 'n' chips and she was keen. "Stiles! I need the Jeep! Keys, please!" I yelled down the hallway in the direction of Stiles' room. I hear nothing, no response. "Stiles! Come on, i'm meeting up with Cora!" I yell again, louder this time. When he doesn't answer again, I storm into his room. I barge in, swinging the door wide open. Stiles lets out a yelp when I walk in on him and Lydia kissing. I cover my eyes and make a disgusted sound. "Really? You couldn't have just said 'give me a minute!' or something like that? Just..just give me the damn keys" I say and slowly take my hand away from my face, my other hand out. Lydia's face is a deep, flustered red in embarassment. Stiles rolls his eyes and tosses me the keys. "Thanks! Now be safe kids!" I throw over my shoulder as I walk away.

"Same for you!" Lydia says and I chuckle. I hear Stiles freak out. "But they would have such cute kids! Black hair with light brown highlights, green eyes-" Lydia rants but Stiles just groans loudly.

"She's hanging out with the sister NOT him" Stiles stesses.

I click the front door shut behind me. I shook my head as I laugh to myself. I jump in Stiles' Jeep, I really need to get my own car.., and take off towards The Hale Estate. I send Cora a quick text to tell her i'm outside as I pull up outside the rustic restuarant. I look up to see Derek walk out first. I catch his eye and wave at him. He smiles and starts walking towards me. I quickly wind the Jeep window down as he comes to stand in front of it.

"Hey" I say with a big smile.

"Hey" Derek replies, leaning casually againist the Jeep. He barely smiles but I find that's enough to make my heartbeat pick up. "Cora agree to hang out today?" he questions.

"Yeah, we're gonna go to the beach, hopefully get something to eat while we're down there, i'm starving. I hope it's not too cold, I wanna swim. Oh, I wonder if they have spring rolls at that takeaway" I ramble. Derek snickers to himself. "What?" I ask him.

"You just remind of someone else that comes into the restuarant" Derek says with that heart-stopping smile. I gasp quietly but quicky compose myself.

"Who's that?"

"That boy you came in with, Stiles. Him and Scott have come in a few times. I always thought he was flirting with Cora but after a small 'talk' with him it turns out he's with someone called Lydia" Derek tells me. I burst out laughing, catching Derek by suprise. It's Derek's turn to ask, "What?"

"The redhead I was with, that's Lydia. Her and Allison are close friends of mine. Allison is Scott's girlfriend and Scott is my brother's best friend, we all hang out together" I tell him once i've calmed down.

"So who's your brother then?" Derek asks.

"Stiles" I say, laughing again when Derek's eyes widened.

"Your brother is Stiles?" Derek asks and I just nod while my laughter dies down. "That would explain the rambling" Derek says and reach out the window to slap him playfully.

"Hey! I'm not as bad as him!" I say in mock hurt.

"I never knew the Shrieff had more than one kid" Derek says. I suddenly feel uncomfortable, fidgeting with my hands and looking into my lap. Derek must have noticed, "Shit, sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I know about your Mom..shit..uh..i'm sorry" Cora walks out wearing shorts and a singlet that shows her bikini underneth, catching the end of the converation.

"Derek!" she says and smacks him in the back of the head. "I'm sorry about him, he's harmless but he's an idiot" she says, trying to lighten the situation.

"No, it's fine" I say, looking back over at him. "John isn't my father..Claudia wasn't my mother either" Both Cora and Derek look confused now. Normally I wouldn't talk about this with anyone other than my close friends and family but I just have this gut feeling that these two are good people, people that can be trusted. "I uh..I was adopted. My parents were on their way back from Hawaii..after their honeymoon..they put it off for so long, just over 15 years" I say with a sad laugh, getting lost in the memory. "The uh..the plane crashed..there were no survivors" I say, looking into my lap as tears started to cloud my vision.

"I'm really sorry Dani" Cora says softly. I feel a warm hand on my arm. I look up to see Derek offering me comfort. I smile at the both of them and wipe my eyes quickly, sniffing.

"It's okay, John and Stiles have been really great to me. Offering me their home and letting me into their family, they've been a big help" I say, smiling now. Cora smiles too and Derek slowly takes his hand away. After a few moments of silence I sit back up in my seat. "Well..we should go, while the sun's still out, only got an hour or so" I say looking over at Cora.

"Uh..yeah, we should" she says and turns to Derek. "Make yourself something, i'll get food while i'm down there" she tells him. Before I can register what i'm doing, the words are already falling from my mouth.

"Why don't you come with us?" I ask Derek. "I mean..if you want to..we'll get dinner while we're down there..so you don't have to cook" I justify.

"Are you sure?" Derek asks. "I was sort of a dick before-"

"Really, it's fine, it happens alot" I reassure. "You're okay with this right?" I ask Cora and she nods her head with a smile.

"I got shotgun!" she yells and runs around, jumping in the front seat. I just smirk at Derek as he rolls his eyes and gets in the back. Most of the ride was quiet. The only sound being my quiet hums to the music on the radio. I always loved the music they played over the summer, it was always so fitting. Reggie, rock and just a little pop, it was awesome. My hums turned to singing. _Take me back to the sweet times, the hot nights. Everything is gonna be alright in the summertime, baby in the summertime. And even if I have to wait till next year, I don't care. All I know is that i'll meet you there in the summertime, that is where i'll be!_ I sang and began drumming my thumbs againist the steering wheel as the drum solo came on. I catch Derek watching me in my revision mirror and he looks away instantly. I duck away, my cheeks darkening, as I pull up at the beach.

"Here we are" I say, parking. I kick the door open and get out, stretching. Cora walks over to me, followed by Derek. I pull off my dress, leaving me in just my bikini and shorts. I feel self-concious with Derek here but soon Cora is standing in just her bikini too so I feel better."I'll race you to the water"I say to Cora and then we're both running, at full speed, towards the glistening ocean. Once I reach the water's edge, I dive in. The cold washing over me, cooling me down instantly. I burst up out of the water with a huge smile on my face, I love the ocean. Cora comes up not to long after me. It isn't Cora that catches my eye though, it's Derek. He's walking towards us, shirtless. I finally get to see the naked form of his big chest. He's muscular, that's for sure. Not that huge, fake looking muscular, the toned, sculpted muscular. When his eyes meet mine, I look away. He dives under the water himself and comes up again. I smile at him and turn to Cora. She's giving me a weird look so I splash water in her face. We both break out laughing and start splashing each other. Derek creeps up behind Cora, motioning for me to not tell her. I smirk as she remains unknowing to his presence. I howl with laughter when he quickly dunks her under then swims away. The fight turns between Derek and Cora. I get out of the water, laying on my stomach trying to tan my back before the sun goes down. It isn't long before I feel a presence near me. "Cora?" I ask without looking, my voice muffled by the sand.

"Guess again" Derek says sarcastically. He sits down beside me and shakes his wet hair.

"Derek!" I whine. I was just starting to dry! Derek just smiles to himself.

"I like your tattoos" he says, making me tense again.

"Represents my parents" I tell him.

"I'm really sorry about before, I didn't mean to bring that up and i'm doing it again.." Derek sighs. I sit up properly, so i'm seating beside him.

"Dude, it's okay, honestly. I'm not ashamed of my past and I love my tattoos" I tell him sincerely. Only then do I notice the large spiral pattern in the middle of his back. "I like your tattoo" I say with a smirk.

"Represents my parents too, my whole family" Derek says, his voice losing all emotion. "They all..they all died in a fire" he explains quietly. Holy shit.

"You don't have to explain, I know it's hard to talk about this sort of thing" I tell him softly.

"It's okay" he says, mimicking my words. He looks into my eyes as he continues. "Cora and I were at school. We were called up to the princepal's office..turns out a fire started in our family home..they were all trapped in the basement..there were no survivors apart from my uncle Peter..we don't talk much anymore" he finishes sadly. It's my turn to place a comforting hand on his arm. I rub up and down a couple times before letting him go again.

"I'm really sorry, I know how hard it is..to lose the ones you love" I say, tears filling my own eyes again. Noone deserved what Derek and Cora got. Derek just nods and then lays down, rolling over to his stomach, sunbathing. "So uh..why the spirals?" I ask him.

"It's a triskelion. It means differet things for different people. Alpha, beta, omega.."

"Mother, father, son" I finish for him. He nods.

"Why the roses?" Derek asks me. I swallow the lump forming in my throat. Before I can answer, Cora runs over, dropping onto the sand on the other side of me. Derek gives me a look before turning to look at Cora. "Time for food yet?" Cora nods excitedly. We all get up and brush the sand of us. I take the lead, the others following me across the road to the takeaways. We order some chips and I get my spring rolls. We sit down at an outside table while we wait for our food. When the clerk calls out our order, Derek gets up to pay. I watch Derek walk away from us. I turn to Cora when I feel her nudge me.

"Sorry what?" I say.

"You wouldn't be interested in Derek, would you?" Cora asked innocently.

"No! I mean..no..we just met" I said quickly, my voice going a tad bit higher than usual.

"It's okay if you are, means we can hang out more. He hasn't had a girlfriend in awhile, not a good one in awhile anyways, look the point is if you are then just say so-" Cora says but Derek interrupts.

"What are we talking about?" he asks, I look down at my lap to avoid him seeing my rosy cheeks.

"Nothing of interest..yet" Cora says, earning her a really confused look from Derek.

"Okay.." is all Derek says before opening the paper bundle reveaing hot, salty, deep-fried deliciousness. We all dig in, deciding to stay at the takeaways instead of going back to the beach. We watch the sun as it sets before walking back and piling into the Jeep. I ring Stiles.

"Dani, where you at?" Stiles answers.

"Just on my way back from the beach, I just have to drop Cora and Derek off first, I won't be too long" I tell him.

"Cora AND Derek? Derek as in the waitor from the restuarant?" Stiles asks.

"Yes Stiles, i'll be home soon bye!" I say, hanging up before that conversation gets awkward. This time, Derek gets in the front seat. I turn to see Cora laying down, falling asleep in the back seat. I laugh quietly and throw the Jeep in reverse, backing out from the beach parking. The ride home is silent, no music, I don't want to wake Cora. I sneak glances at Derek the entire way to his loft. He tells me this is the right building and I pull up. Derek doesn't get out straight away. I sigh and turn to him. "Eternal love" I say quietly. Derek turns to look at me.

"What?"

"That's what the roses stand for. It's from the original story of the Greek goddess of love, the whole origin of how roses became red and all that. Eternal love, love that doesn't stop even in death" I say, looking away from him. "She always smelt like roses as well. She loved to garden, the thing she loved to grow the most was roses. Our old house was surounded by wild roses, all different colours, it was beautiful. Both of their favourites were the red ones though, hence the colour I chose" I tell him, finding I can't help but explain them.

"I'm sure they would be proud of you" Derek says softly.

"You don't know anything about me" I say.

"I know enough" Derek replies. For a moment, we're just staring at each other.

"How do you know I haven't done bad things?" I ask him.

"I've seen bad people and i've witnessed the things they do. You? That's not you, trust me" Derek says. My gut tells me he isn't lying, it tells me he knows what he's talking about. Cora's stirring forces me to break eye contact with Derek.

"Derek?" she asks, tiredly.

"We're at the loft Cora, come on inside, you can sleep in an actual bed" Derek says and Cora pulls herself up.

"Okay, night Dani, thanks for today" Cora says as she gets out the Jeep.

"Night Cora" It's just me and Derek in the Jeep now. Derek reaches for the door, getting out. He turns to close the door.

"Thank you, for today. Cora needed this..I needed this" Derek says the last part so queitly, I almost don't hear it. "Goodnight Dani" he says and walks away, helping a very tired Cora up the stairs to their loft. I sigh and lean back in my seat. There was alot more to Derek than meet's the eye, Cora too. I cuss at myself internally when I realise i'm starting to like Derek. It was really hard to let people get close to me again after my parents passed. It had been a major struggle when I first moved in with the Stilinskis but after a few long months, I started to fit in, open up again. I was angry at myself for liking someone so quickly, opening up to two almost strangers about my past, something I had been trying, for 4 years, to get past. I will never forget my parents and i'll forever love and care for them but I needed to get over what happened to them. I put the Jeep back into 1st and took off towards the Stilinski house..my house. I opened the front door and went for my room.

"You missed dinner" John's voice interrupted me. I stopped and found him sitting at the dining room table, looking over files from the police station.

"Sorry, I met this girl today, we hit it off and decided to hang out at the beach" I tell him, walking up to the table and taking a seat.

"No, there's nothing wrong with that Dani" he says softly, looking up at me. "I just hope you ate because Stiles pigged out"

"Oh..well Derek brought us takeaways so i'm alright" John's eyes narrowed at me. "Uh..Cora, the girl I was with, brought us food" I tried correcting.

"Cora and Derek? As in Hale? Cora and Derek Hale?" he asked.

"Uh..yeah" I answer awkwardly.

"You know Derek is 24 right?"

"And Cora is 18" I shot back, realising where this conversation is going.

"But Derek is 5 years older than you" he retorts.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight John" I say and get up, making my way back up to my room. I walk into my room and closed the door. I switch the light on and jump back, slamming into the door, with a yelp when Stiles is sprawled over my bed. He jumps up in suprise but stops when he sees me. "Shit, Stiles! What are you doing in here?!" I ask frantically.

"I was waiting up for you" Stiles says with his big brown doe eyes. "It's after 10 Dani"

"Really? Jeez, I didn't realise" I said, how was it 10? I sat down beside him.

"Well..how was your date?" Stiles asks. His eyes widen in horror when he realises his slip-up.

"Stiles.." I say calmly. "Did you spy on me?" I ask, the calmness turning into quiet anger.

"No..I uh..was passing by with Scott in his mum's car..and happened to see you and Derek..sitting on the beach together" Stiles explains.

"You spied on me! You both spied on me!" I accussed, jumping up.

"You told me you were spending the afternoon with Cora!" Stiles yelled defensively, jumping up as well.

"I did! Derek came along, Cora was in the water for longer than us" I told him.

"Okay! Well..i'm sorry. I just don't want you dating a 24 year old criminal" Stiles said. I sighed and slumped down onto the floor. I wasn't even going to ask how he knew Derek was a 'criminal'. "You looked like you were enjoying yourself though.." Stiles started.

"Okay, out! Bed time, goodnight Stiles!" I said, rushing him out. When I had gotten Stiles out I jumped onto my bed, face first into the pillows. Really? They really spied on me? God damn it Stiles and Scott! Was that how Derek and I appeared? Like we were on a date? Cause we totally weren't. I went out for the afternoon with CORA. Derek just happened to tag along with me and CORA. Oh god, i've got it bad, this is NOT good. He's just so damn attractive, argh! I sigh in frustration and drift into a restless sleep.

..

..

**Here's the second chapter! I'm really considering turning this into a story, I love the dynamics between Cora and Dani and the similarities between Derek and Dani. So..tell me what you think, should I keep going? Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed :)**


	3. Shut Up Stiles

_Thanks for all the supporting reviews :3 You guys are the best! Shout out to SassyGrl23 and wolfgirl442 and my guest reviewer :) I will be turning this into a story, I have lots of ideas but I would still love to hear yours! Here's the third chapter, enjoy!_

**3-Shut Up Stiles**

**Dani's p.o.v**

"I need to know" I start, sitting down with my breakfast, a bowl of Special K, next to Stiles. Stiles spins around to face me, milk dripping down his chin. "How do you know Derek is a '24 year old criminal'?" I ask.

"How do you think? I go through all Dad's cop stuff" Stiles says with a shrug, like it was nothing.

"You know John's 'cop stuff' is highly classified right?" Stiles nods. "And it is highly illegal for you to be looking at it?" Stiles nods again.

"And you were the one that taught me to be _highly_ careful and quiet when taking them, reading them and putting them back, right?" Stiles asked me with a shit-eating grin on his lips.

"Well..yes, BUT! This is different" I reply.

"Because you didn't help me or because it's Derek?" Stiles shoots back innocently. I roll my eyes at Stiles and turn to eat my breakfast.

"You like him, don't you?" Stiles asks me.

"Shut up Stiles!" I whine.

..

Lydia was taking me out to lunch, to The Hale Estate again.

"What's the occasion?" I ask Lydia over the phone, trying to find a decent outfit to where.

"The celebration of you letting someone into your life" Lydia says and I just scoff, what was that supposed to mean? After everything i've been through, it wasn't really my fault. I was snapped back to our conversation when Lydia said 5 unexpected words. "Of you getting a boyfriend"

"What?! Lydia, what?" I ask, slightly frantic.

"You and Derek" she says, like it's nothing. "It's obvious you like him and he likes you so why not? Don't be such a prude" Lydias chuckles.

"Lydia, there's nothing going on between Derek and I. I've hung out with Cora and him ONCE. That's barely enough time to make that sort of assumption" I reason.

"Oh, Cora AND him. Here I was thinking you went to spend the afternoon with Cora" after knowing laugh from Lydia.

"It wasn't like that!" I whine, I was doing that alot lately. "I didn't want him to have to cook just for himself because Cora was with me! I asked him if he wanted to hang, get some dinner-"

"Dinner? Already? Damn! Meeting him at lunch was the first date, that was the second date and today will be the third. You know what they say about third dates? Third date, time to penetrate!" Lydia bursts out laughing.

"Lydia! It wasn't like that! I'll see you in half an hour for lunch, between US and ONLY US. See you then" I say then hang up. I huff and pick up what I planned on wearing. I was wearing my purple feathered double dreamcatcher earrings again, I loved them. I wore a loose black mini skirt, you can't go out with just Lydia and expect to wear trackpants, and a tight-ish fitting blue plaid shirt. I wore my tan gladiator jandals again, loving how comfortable they were, and put on a long necklace, a bright moon pendant. Sure enough, in half an hour, Lydia was knocking at my door.

"Yo! Stilinskis! Lydia's here!" Lydia hollered at the door. I was making my way downstairs when Lydia just let herself inside and smiled up at me. "You look great" she said.

"Thank you, so do you" I tell her. She wore a red to black ombre maxi dress with big gold hoop earrings and light make-up. She always looked great though, damn fashion and cosmetic guru! Her hair was even straighten and flowed down her back softly. "Do you always let yourself in?" I ask her with my, now plucked, eyebrows raised.

"Not ALL the time..sometimes Stiles brings me in" she says with a wink.

"You. Are. Disgusting" I tell her with a shake of my head. "Now, let's go, I wanna beat the lunchtime rush" I walk past Lydia, grabbing my bag containing my phone, wallet and sunnies as I go.

"You mean you wanna see Derek as soon as possible?" Lydia laughs again, it's nice to see her laugh this much but not at my expense. I roll my eyes and grab the passenger door handle of Lydia's car.

"Have fun at lunch!" Scott, who had come over after breakfast, yelled out Stiles window.

"Not too much fun! I mean you only just met him, no hanky-panky!" Stiles protested. "Actually none of that EVER!"

"Shut up Stiles!" I whine, once again.

..

"Back again?" Cora asks as we greet at the main counter. We had beaten the lunch crowd and I was thankful, I hated it when restuarats were packed. You just want to eat in peace but with that many people, it's too hard. I nod with a smile. "Well what will it be today?"

"Well because Dani chose last time, it's my turn. We will have the..crumbed chicken salad" Lydia decides, I nod my head in agreement, I love chicken.

"Great choice, it'll be brought out when Derek's done" Cora says, shooting my a look. I just nod and follow Lydia to an outside table. They have a cute, little deck out the back which we decide is our favourite place here now. The sun was beaming down on us but there was still a breeze.

"I've never been out to lunch so much" I comment.

"That's because it's normally too hard to convince you to come. You seemed more relaxed about coming here..I wonder why" Lydia says innocently. Before I can reply back with a sarcastic comment, I see the man himself walking towards us behind Cora who is hoding our chicken salad. She places it down in front of me and Lydia with a smile and sits down with us. Derek stands awkwardly but Cora tugs his sleeve, making him sit down. "So much for lunch between just us" Lydia whispers with a wink, I ignore her.

"We're joining you, I don't think we're gonna be very busy today so we'll probably just close early" Cora explains.

"So, Derek.." comes from Lydia's mouth and I just know in a few second's time, i'm going to want the ground to open up beneath me and swallow me whole. I cringe at the thought of her next words as he turns to Lydia. "I've heard you and Cora own this place, how'd that come about?" she asks. I look at her in suprise, that wasn't embarassing or anything? I was still on edge though as I took my first bite of the salad. It was delicious.

"It was passed down to us by our parents" Derek explained. I felt like this was going to go somewhere bad.

"Why would they want to give up an awesome place like this?" Lydia asks, totally oblivious.

"Uh..so Cora, what are you doing today then? If you're not working" I ask Cora suddenly, taking the subject away from the Hale's parents. Derek sends me a thankful nod, I return it with a small smile. Cora clears her throat, that subject was hard for her no doubt.

"Just going over some budgeting and costs, nothing exciting" she replies.

"Why i'm not doing anything, I could help you? I took business management in high school, in my senior years" I explained.

"That'd be awesome! You wanna come along too?" Cora asked Lydia.

"I would love to but I promised my Mom i'd make dinner with her, have a family night. Thanks though" Lydia says with a smile.

"Cool, it'll just be us then. Maybe next time though?" Cora says and Lydia nods.

"Well you two and Derek" Lydia points out, making my head snap up at her. I narrow my eyes and she just smirks. And soon I will be wishing for my own death.

"I guess, can't leave out the big bro" Cora jokes, nudging the quieter than usual Derek. A small smile pulls at his lips and it's the cutest thing i've ever seen. Derek and Cora, playfully shoving each other, smiles on both their faces. After Lydia and I had finished our food, we all stood. "We just have to lock up then we'll go?" I nod at Cora. The two leave to clean up, leaving me and Lydia sitting outside, enjoying the sun.

"I see what you mean" Lydia says.

"What?"

"Derek's gorgeous! Not my type, so don't worry, but up close he is definitly attractive. Don't you think?" I roll my eyes at Lydia's confidence.

"I-I don't know? I mean, sure he's hot but I-I don't know" I reply, earning a soft glare from Lydia.

"Denial isn't healthy" Lydia mutters.

..

**Cora's p.o.v**

Me and Derek got to work silently. I started with turning the open sign to closed. Derek kept glancing over to where Lydia and Dani sat. I knew he wasn't looking at Lydia, he didn't like redheads, he was looking at Dani.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" I ask Derek. I watch in satisfaction as he spins around in shock.

"I don't like her..not like that anyways" Derek says, an obvious lie.

"Whatever Derek, just like you don't love Dad's old leather jacket" I say, rolling my eyes. Derek often wears, what appears to be, a worn out black leather jacket. It was actually Dad's favourite one, when he died, Derek still had it and now wore it alot. Derek just huffed and finished up the brooming. He walked out, throwing a 'i'll be in the car' over his shoulder. He seemed upset or angry from what I said, I was only joking around? I walked back over to Dani and her friend..Lydia was it? "I'm ready whenever you are" I tell Dani.

"Where's Derek?" she asks, I hear the very quiet worry in her voice.

"Waiting in the car, think I upset the baby" I chuckle. She just smirks.

"Well, i'm gonna go then, don't wanna upset the baby at my house" Lydia says, referring to her Mom.

"See ya Lydz" Dani says and they hug quickly, Lydia walking over to her car. "Lets go" Dani says and I lead her out to Derek's camaro.

..

..

**Next chapter, hanging at the loft! Yes! Please favourite, follow and review! :)**


	4. She's Not My Baby Sister

_I know, I know, I didn't update yesturday but here you go :) Just a heads up, I may not be able to update everyday but I will try. Thanks for the reviews, you make my whole day!_

**4-She's Not My Baby Sister**

**Dani's p.o.v**

I was sitting at the dining table with Cora, paperwork scattered in front of us. We had spent the last couple hours on these. Derek had come in a couple times, saying I didn't have to help if I didn't want too, that I shouldn't feel obligied to help but I was fine with helping. I wanted to help. Cora and I were quickly becoming friends so this was a way of helping that along too and it must suck doing all this paperwork on your own, I mean Derek doesn't know how so he doesn't usually help Cora. So, I brushed him off, telling him it's fine, that I didn't mind because really, I didn't. I liked hanging out here, it was peaceful. I didn't have Scott or Stiles bugging me. Shrieff Stilinski wasn't around, not that I wasn't extremely grateful to have all three of them, I just need some time away sometimes. Cora and I simultaniously let out a breath in relief when we finished up with the last of the paperwork.

"Damn! Thanks so much Dani, that could have taken days for me to do alone" Cora says.

"It's okay, was good to get away from the boys for abit" I sigh. I hated the guilt that surfaced when I said that, admitted it, but it was true.

"Scott and Stiles..right?"

Yeah, my brother and his boyfriend..his best friend" I corrected with a laugh.

"It's cute that you call him your brother" Cora says with a warm smile.

"Weither he is by blood or whatever, he always will be. He's always been there so..yeah" I reply with a shrug. Cora nods. Silence falls over us. I start tapping my knees when it becomes awkward. Derek comes in holding two plates of, what looked like, a pasta dish. Cora's eyes lit up as Derek put one plate down in front of her. Derek put the other plate down in front of me and my mouth started to water as I realised what it was, chicken cabonara. "Thanks" I say, rubbing his shoulder quickly before he disappears into the kitchen again. The streaky bacon is crispy and rid of any fat or rind. The pasta is al dente, exactly how it should be. The cheese sauce ohhhhh..it's SO delicious. I savour the taste, never getting to eat food as good as this unless I went out and paid for it. Derek returned with a plate of his own. He sat down beside me and started to eat. I nodded him thanks and he returned it with a smile. "You're an amazing cook" I tell Derek once i'm finished.

"I learnt everything I know from my mother" Derek replied, catching my eye for just a second.

"I bet she was amazing too" I say softly.

"You don't know anything about her" Derek replies with a small sarcastic smirk, just as soft.

"I know enough" I say, realising we've had this conversation before. Derek doesn't say anything else. I glance over at Cora, thankful to find her completely engulfed in her food. We all slip into a comfortable silence. I pull out my phone when I get a text message, just John asking when i'm coming home. I reply with 'Definitly before dinner, not too late, thanks for checking in', that was enough for him. I don't get another text.

"John?" Cora asks, snapping me back from my thoughts.

"Uh.. 'd you know?" I ask her.

"The quick reply, it's either him or some boyfriend we don't know about" Cora says with a smirk, looking over at her brother who, I swear, stiffened in his chair.

"No, no, it was John" I quickly reply.

"Cora, it's none of our business" Derek whispers to his sister, nudging her. She nudges him back with a glare in his direction. I brush off the family domestics and gaze around the room. There's lots of books around the loft, on sleek, black bookshelves. I know the two Hales are now watching me but I can't help but look around. Sure, I had seen these two around Beacon Hills since i've lived here but I never really gave them a second thought. I wouldn't see myself here if I hadn't have bumped into Cora at the restuarant. They were very nice people, especially since they had lost so much themselves. You know what they say, those with the least offer the most.

"How can I make it up to you? You helped me out so much today" Cora says.

"Seriously, it's okay Cora, I wanted to help" I tell her honestly. "Besides, Derek's food was thanks enough" I say, bowing my head when a small blush spreads across my cheeks.

"Did you hear that Derek?" Cora teases with a small laugh.

"Yes I did" Derek ground out. "Thanks, i'm glad you liked it" Derek tells me softly. I look up at Derek, the tips of his ears are burning red. I smile, I did that. Then the silence comes over us again. My phone starts ringing, damn! I'm blowing up lately!

"Yes Stiles, what is it?" I answer with a smirk. Lately, whenever i'm around Derek or Cora, Stiles is texting me or calling me. His protectiveness is kind of cute and the fact that Scott tags along for it is even cuter..but..anyone with an older brother knows it can get frustrating.

"It's been a few hours..when are you coming home?" Stiles enquires.

"When i'm done here" I reply vaguely.

"Done where? How much longer? I'm making us a nice roast dinner tonight"

"Done at the loft and I told John that i'd be back before dinner"

"At the loft with Cora? Or.." Stiles asks, not as subtle as he hoped. I sighed and resisted the urge to throw my phone at the wall.

"Yes Stiles, with Cora and Derek, at the loft. I will be home in the next couple hours and i'm looking forward to your roast, goodbye" I say plain and simple then hang up. "What is with him latey?" I mutter under my breath.

"Let me guess..Stiles?" Cora guesses and a big grin appears on her face when I nod. I can feel that nigling in the back of my head, I was getting aggitated.

"Excuse me" I say, standing up and grabbing my bag. I walked outside, onto their small patio and pull out my smokes. This was my first one today and the day was half over, I was getting better. I sit down, my legs dangling over the edge, as I lit my ciggarette and took a long drag. The rush I get instantly perks me up. I hear the ranchslider open again and, by the soft footsteps I can tell it's Cora, she sits down next to me in silence. I hold out my smokes to her and she takes one with a thankful smile. I toss her my lighter and she lights her own smoke, taking a drag.

"Sometimes it's all too much" Cora says, her voice laced with brooding, like she was thinking deeply.

"What's that?"

"Everything. Work, friends, family. Sometimes it's overwheleming, sometimes you just need a break" Cora repeats my own words, looking over at me.

"I get that" I say with an effortless chuckle. "Having to juggle school, friends, family, studying, trying to get a job..sometimes I just want to run away, you know?" Cora nods. "I've thought about it, so many times. I couldn't left my friends behind though" I explain, my own face turning brooding as I go through different scenarios of me running away in my head.

"Imagine it, me and you, running off with a cloth filled with our most prized possessions tied to a stick, slung over our shoulders" Me and Cora laugh this time.

"Don't tempt me" I say through laughter. I don't know why but I felt an emotional connection with Cora, like we could talk to each other about anything. I know it sounds stupid but when you've been through a tragedy, you only really find help through others that have experienced similiar things, ones that understand exactly what you're going through. Derek broke the silence, pulling the smoke from Cora's lips and throwing it over the balcony.

"Derek!" Cora whines.

"I don't want you smoking" Derek supplies and sits down on one of the two available seats on the small patio. Cora looks over at me in suprise. "She's not my baby sister" Derek says before Cora can say anything. I smirk at the two of them.

"I'm not your 'baby sister', you're only 6 years older than me" Cora objects.

"Still older" I say before I can stop myself. I cover my mouth with my hand, shooting Cora a 'i'm sorry' look. Cora just rolls her eyes and heads inside, saying she'll put all the paperwork away.

"You shouldn't smoke either, it's bad for you" Derek says without looking at me, breaking the silence.

"I'm not your baby sister, remember?" I shot back, a smile gracing my lips. I can practically feel Derek's eyeroll. "It helps calm me down" I explain, taking the last drag from it before putting it out.

"Like you need calming down" Derek scoffs as I sit down beside him on the other seat.

"I can get angry" I tell Derek turning to him. Derek gives me a disbelieving look. "Ask Stiles" I re-enforce. Derek looks straight back into my eyes and I feel my smile drop. I hold his gaze for a moment longer before quickly looking down at his perfect, stubble surrounded lips. I instinctively flick my tounge out over my bottom lip, wetting it.

"Shit!" Cora yells, me and Derek jumping back abit. I spin around to Cora who's standing in front of the table and paperwork. "We missed one" Cora sighs.

"I uh..I better get back in there, help Cora out" I say awkwardly and get up, going back inside to help Cora. Cora just smirks evily at me as we sit back down to finish up the last paper. I glance back over at Derek. He's leaning back in his deck chair, looking out over the patio, a small smile on his lips, a very light blush creeping up his neck.

..

..

**Oh my Derek-is-so-friggin'-sexy! Please favourite, follow and review and I hope you enjoyed this one! I'm really loving Cora in this so far and I really hope you are as well :)**


	5. Damn These Hormones

_The reviews, omg! They inspire me to write, thank you SO much! I swear I have the best readers, reviewers, followers and favouriters :)_

**5-Damn These Hormones**

**Dani's p.o.v**

I walked into The Hale Estate with Lydia, we were stopping to get coffee before we headed to the park. We were going to chill out, feed the ducks, sunbathe, walk along the river, anything really. I had 5 weeks left to do nothing before I had to get to working, Lydia as well.

"Morning Cora" Lydia greeted, smiling at her warmly.

"Good morning, what can I get for you two?" Cora says, just as warmly.

"We'll take two coffees, two sugars, to go thank you" Lydia says. Cora nods and puts the order form in front of the coffee machine. She dings the bell and turns back to us.

"Where are you two off to this morning? It's pretty early" Cora strikes up conversation.

"The park, nothing too fancy. Just a chill out day" I tell her. She looks up before replying.

"Sounds fun" Cora smiles. Someone walks past me in a black apron. I don't have to se his face to know who it is, just a look at his ass-uh...shoes. God damn these hormones. Cora starting talking to Lydia again. I felt my heart skip a beat when Derek looked up at me from over the coffee machine, flashing me a quick, white-toothed smile.

"Morning" Derek says to me, Cora and Lydia engulfed in their own conversation. He doesn't look up from his work.

"Morning yourself" I say, walking closer to him, leaning againist the wall beside him.

"And how are we doing this morning?" Derek asks.

"Alright, a little tired from yesturday..uh..from the paperwork" I explain, feeling the need too.

"Understandable" Derek says with a nod. "Luckily I make a kickass coffee" Derek smirks.

"I bet you do" I mutter.

"What was that?" Derek asks, looking at me.

"Uh..I said..I hope so" I attempt to cover up. Derek just nods and goes back to making our coffees. God damn these hormones!

"Here you go" Derek says handing us the coffees. Lydia thanks him and I nod, I don't want to leave yet.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, we better go before all the 5 yeas olds get there" Lydia said with a laugh.

"I guess we should, bye Cora, bye Derek" I wave and follow Lydia out. We just reach the car, grabbing the door handles when Derek yells out.

"Dani, wait!" I turn to Derek, Lydia following suit. He stops in front of me and his cheeks are slightly pink, must be this summer sun. "Here..i'll see you round Dani, bye Lydia" he says, handing me a piece of paper before taking off back inside. I watch him leave in confusion.

"Finally!" Lydia yelps excitedly.

"What?" I turn to her.

"Open it" Lydia says, watching me expectantly as I open it. A smile forms on my face when I see what it is. It's a cell phone number. It isn't Cora's, I already have that, it must be Derek's. "I've been waiting for him to make a move" I ignore Lydia's comment. I stand there, grinning like an idiot. I get in the car when Lydia informs me we need to go. I put Derek's number in my phone and I can't take the smile off my lips. Lydia glances at me and we both start laughing. I haven't felt this happy in awhile.

..

Me and Lydia sit down on the bridge, over-looking the river. We had played on the playground..well, until a lady and her young kids turned up and we left in embarassment and fits of laughter. We stopped to buy ice-creams, which we were now eating.

"Should we go find the ducks?" Lydia asks me.

"Yes!" I jump up with a bag of bread..I really like ducks. I lead Lydia to where all the ducks usually are and, of course, they're here. I pass Lydia some bread. I rip up the bread into chunks and toss them to the ducks. Something about how they go crazy over something simple like bread..I just love them. I always loved how water would just roll off their feathers as well. I ended up sitting on the grass, surrounded by ducks, as I fed them. Lydia came closer but she didn't sit, she isn't as fond of them as I am. Today really was a great day. I got to see Cora and Derek, I got a, and I quote, 'kickass' coffee, Lydia shouted me an ice-cream, I got to play on a playground, which I haven't done in years and now I get to feed ducks! Not to forget..I got Derek's number. Derek Hale gave me his number. I was happy and nothing could ruin this day.

"Uh..Dani.." Lydia says and I turn around. There's a man I never thought i'd see again, standing not too far from us just watching me.

"John said I might find you here" the man said, walking closer to us. Lydia came to my side, backing away from the man. "You always loved ducks" he chuckles.

"Why the hell are you here?" I ask my uncle harshly. What I never told Lydia, Allison, Scott or Stiles was that I actually lived with my uncle, my real father's brother, before John adopted me. I hated to talk about it, hence why only John and me know. Samuel, my uncle, was an alcoholic. Living with him was a nightmare. I was stuck with him though, noone else in the family could take me due to their own family problems and I don't blame them for that, not at all, they would help if they could. Only, after 6 months, when Samuel put his hands on me and I neighbour saw was I able to go into foster care, ending up with the Stilinskis.

"I wanted to visit you, it's been over 4 years Danielle" Samuel says, using my old name. When the adoption papers were filed, I begged John to change it to just Dani. He did some 'cop stuff' and I am now known, legally, as Dani Malia Stilinski.

"My name is Dani" I gorund out.

"I saw that..why the change?" he asks.

"None of your business" I snap.

"Well, I just wanted to see if you wanted to grab something to eat, maybe-" he starts.

"I don't want to go to a bar" I shoot back. When Samuel used to 'take us out to dinner', it meant he would sit at the bar getting drunk while I played pool with some of the nicer men in there. Now that I think about it, that sounds so wrong, but it never was, they were really nice to me, buying me food and glasses of chocolate milk..they were alot nicer than my uncle anyways.

"I'm sober now, 6 months" Samuel says with a smile, pulling out one of those gold coins from his pocket. They're supposed to help you when you want a drink, inspire you to say no.

"I'm glad it took my leaving and another 4 years for you to finally get sober" I said sarcastically.

"Look, I don't want to fight-"

"Fight? You come to finish what you started?" I yell angerily at him. I tried running away, Samuel grabbed when while we were on the lawn and grabbed my arm, trying to pull me back inside. He had a bottle in his hand, of course. I pulled away from him and we fell onto the grass. I vaguely remember hearing the bottle break. I tried to get away again but he grabbed me. He screamed drunkenly at me, waving his arms around. I told him to get fucked and he smacked me across the face. When I tried to run again, he caught my arm, his bottle cutting a large gash into my skin. Then the police showed up. Of course because he was an addict, he was sent to rehab instead of prison. I didn't care where he went, I just wanted out and I got that. The scar was still there but the story still only remained between me, him and John.

"I'm sorry for the things I did-" he tried again.

"Sorry? Sorry!" I said angerily, pulling my arm out forcefully, showing my scar. "I don't want your shitty apology for this-" I said, pointing to the large white scar on the inside of my arm. "-I want you out of my life, for good" I spat at him. I quickly glanced at Lydia, who is standing behine me, her eyes are wide, she had no idea.

"Please Danielle..um, Dani. I just want to catch up, it's been so long. Please, i've cleaned up my act and i'm sorry for what happened, just please, hear me out" Samuel begged. I forced back to tears in my eyes. He sounded generally sorry but I could never forgive him for what he's done. "Tonight, dinner, let me take you out to a nice restuarant, show you how i've changed" Samuel pleads. A single tear escapes my eyes but I wipe it away instantly.

"She can't" Lydia speaks up. Both Samuel and I turn to her. "It's her one year anniversary with her boyfriend, it's too important to miss" Lydia says bravely. I give her a small, weak smile as a thanks.

"John didn't say anything about a boyfriend" Samuel says.

"That's because it's none of your business" I tell him strongly, feeling stronger after Lydia stood up for me.

"What's his name?" Samuel asks.

"Just go"

"I'll go when you tell me his name"

"GO"

"His name" Samuel pushes. I'm about to completely lose my shit but Lydia speaks up again.

"Derek Hale. You happy? Now, leave" Lydia demands. Samuel looks between Lydia and I before backing up.

"You can't avoid me forever Dani" Samuel says.

"I can try" I shoot back.

"I'm working in Beacon Hills now, i'm a builder..i'll see you round Danielle" he says before turning and walking away. The second he's out of sight, I drop to the floor and the tears fall. Samuel always reminded me of my father. My father was NOTHING like him though. He hardy drunk and he was a nice, selfless person and he would never, NEVER put his hands on his child.

"Let me take you away from here" Lydia says, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I nod and stand up, pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you for that" I say, my tears staining her shirt.

"Don't thank me, it's what friends are for" Lydia replies and leads me back to her car. The drive is silent, I don't even know where we are going. After 15 minutes of silent driving, Lydia pulls over. "I don't know where we go" Lydia says softly, looking at me.

"Anywhere, just not back to my house, please. I don't want to face John yet" I tell her.

"I can't bring you back to mine either, Mum's in a mood" Lydia sighs. Her and her Mum had been on a rocky relationship for awhile now. "What about Scott's? Allison's?"

"They're having a day out together" I tell her.

"Um..what about Cora's? They'll be finished by now, i'm sure she won't mind us haging out there for awhile..only if you want to though" Lydia suggested. I thought about it for a moment before nodding. Then we were off, me giving her brief directions to the loft.

..

..

**Brought in an OC and a problem for Dani and maybe her friends? Well, hope you enjoyed anyways! Read, review, favourite and follow please!**


	6. Protected

_Thanks for the reviews! Shout out to Carlie13, Hotaru Himura and aliciasellers75! And no, they're not, this is more AU :) Enjoy!_

**6-Protected**

**Derek's p.o.v**

Cora's sitting on the couch watching tv, how she chills out after work, and i'm making an attempt at some stock lists for next week, so Cora doesn't have too. Both of our heads snap up when there's a soft knock at the door. I give Cora a confused look and she gets up to answer it. Cora opens the loft door to reveal Lydia and Dani.

"Hey, come in" Cora says with a smile, a smile that only Lydia returns as the two step inside. They look up to see me, I smile and once again, only Lydia returns it. Something was off. "What brings you here?" Cora asks.

"Just needed to get away for abit, hope you don't mind" Lydia tells her and Cora just nods, motioning for them to sit. Lydia sits and turns to Dani, patting the seat beside her.

"I..just gonna get a drink, that cool Cora?" Dani asks quietly.

"Of course, kitchen's just there" Cora points out but returns to her conversation with Lydia. Dani walks past me, not even looking up at me on her way to the kitchen. I would have brushed it off but her hands were shaking, I wasn't stupid, that isn't supposed to happen. I got up and followed her into the kitchen.

"Dani?" I called out softly when I saw she was standing over the sink, gripping it white-knuckled.

"Give me a minute Derek" she says without turning around. I walk up closer to her and I see that she's crying.

"Dani? What's wrong?" I ask, worriedly. She turns to me, the second her eyes meet mine, she breaks down. She curls in on herself and slides down so she's sitting on the floor. I sit down next to her and start rubbing her shoulders. "Dani, tell me what's wrong?" she shakes her head and brings her knees up, hiding her face in them. "Lydia!" I call out. I hear her running over to us. She comes into the kitchen, Cora behind her. Lydia jolts forward and starts trying to comfort her. I stand up, giving Lydia space, and go over to Cora.

"What happened?" Cora asked me.

"I found her like that, she just broke down" I tell Cora quietly.

"If it's not to much to ask, can we have a little space? We'll be outta here soon, sorry" Lydia says, rubbing Dani's back.

"It's fine, take as long as you need" Cora says and pulls me out to the lounge with her. We sit down on the couch. "I hope she's okay" Cora says.

"So do I" I say with a sigh. "I just we just wait it out" Cora nods.

..

After, what I guess was, 20 minutes later, Lydia steps out, Dani behind her, her head down.

"Uh..i'm really sorry about..that.." Dani says.

"It's okay, honestly. Is there something we can..help you with or something?" Cora can be really nice when she wants to be. Dani shakes her head.

"Nah..it's my problem, it's okay" she answers.

"Can I ask, why you were so upset?" Cora asks carefully. Dani sighs and nods, sitting down on the other couch followed by Lydia, across from Cora and I.

..

**Dani's p.o.v**

This is it. I'm going to share my story with my best friend and two other friends. Something very few people know. I took a deep breath. I can do this, i'm stronger than the 14 year old I was back then.

"Before I lived with the Stilinskis" I started, my voice alot stronger than I thought it would be. It's because you're strong, I kept telling myself. "I lived with Samuel, my Dad's brother..my real Dad's brother. I ran into him today, with Lydia not too long ago. I just got really emotional..it's been 4 years since i've seen him"

"Did you miss him?" Cora asked. Derek nudged her, telling her to shut up.

"It's okay Derek" I say with a tiny smile. "No, I definately don't miss him. I only lived with him for 6 months because..because.." I can't bring myself to say it.

"You don't have too" Lydia whispers softly.

"No, I do..it's about time I opened up about it" I tell her. I take another deep breath to settle my nerves and shaking hands. "Because he was an alcoholic. He was completely wasted all the time. I wanted to leave for a long time but had nowhere to go. One day it got too much, he was drinking and yelling at me for no reason, I tried to run" I saw Derek's mouth set into a hard line. Cora's eyebrows were burrowed and Lydia just looked sad. "He tried dragging me back inside. I screamed in his face, telling him to fuck off but it just made him angier. Some of the neighbours were coming outside to see what was going on, apparently one of them called the police. He smacked me across the face and I tried to take off again. Somewhere along the line his bottle broke, when he grabbed me again his bottle cut me..here" I said, turning my arm, revealing the scar that was usually hidden. Cora gasped and reached out to squeezed my hand. "The police came and he got done with drunken disorderly, abusing a minor, all the rest. He didn't go to prison though, he just had to agree to go to rehab and he was let off. Stupid, I know but I didn't care, as long as I didn't have to stay living there. John heard about me through the police grapevine and adopted me. I just thought that part of my life was gone..but he's back, working here in Beacon Hills. He found me, told me some story about how he's been sober for 6 months, he wants to take me out to dinner tonight, I almost couldn't say no..what an idiot right?" I finish with a forced, nervous chuckle. Lydia is rubbing my back again.

"You said no though?" Cora asked me softly.

"Well..I..that's where Lydia stepped in, stood up for me..you're a great friend Lydz" I said, smiling at her. I wish they weren't, but Cora and Derek were still looking at me with expectant eyes. I looked anywhere but at Derek when Lydia started to explain.

"Sorry Derek" Lydia starts earning a confused look for him. "I had to tell him something..so I said that Dani was busy..she was having dinner with her boyfriend, their one year anniversary today" Derek still looks confused. "I..I uh, I said the boyfriend was you" Lydia said, cringing.

"Me?" Derek asked. Lydia nodded.

"Sorry" Lydia said, shrugging.

"It's..okay, if it helped then it's cool" Derek says, sort of awkwardly.

"Sorry if i've caused any trouble. I'll get John to tell him tomorrow it was a lie, I didn't want to be around him-" I try, my voice breaking.

"It's okay Dani, calm down, we're going to help" Derek assures me. I just nod. "Well..why don't we all go do something? Better than this" Derek offers.

"That'd be really great" I say.

"What about the movies?" Cora suggests.

"Lets Be Cops is out, i've heard it's hilarious, we should go" Lydia says with a smile. We all nod in agreement.

..

We hit the shops first, buying popcorn and ice-creams from here is much cheaper than buying it from the movies. We all take off in different directions, picking out our own stuff. When I go to the chocolate, I find Derek already there.

"Hey" I say, giving him a playful nudge.

"How you feeling?" he asks me, picking up peppermint and crunchie, trying to decide which is better.

"Better now..think I just needed to get it out" I tell him.

"I'm glad you told us..me and my sister are here for you.." Derek says quietly.

"Thanks" I say back, picking up a king size bar of caramello for myself. I wait for Derek to pick his own then we walk to the check-outs together. I gasp when I see him. Of fucking course he's here, why not?!

"Dani, what is it?" Derek asks me. He's seen us and now he's walking towards us. Oh god, my breathing turns quick and swallow.

"It's him, it's Samuel" I say in a hushed whisper. Derek looks up as he stops in front of us.

"Danielle, twice in one day, what a delight" Samuel says with a beaming smile. "Care to take me up on that offer for dinner? I miss my neice" I feel like I can't breath, I can't find words to say.

"We're actually on a date" Derek says, wrapping his arm around my waist. I resist the urge to gape at Derek.

"You must be Derek" Samuel said, holding his hand out. Derek doesn't take it, he reaches down and takes my hand instead, glaring at him. "I always thought you liked the nice boys" Samuel joked.

"Coming from you, that's a joke" I snap quietly, not wanting to draw to much attention.

"I see you're still upset" Samuel sighs. "Let me make it up to you-"

"I told you, we're on a date. It is our one year anniversary after all" Derek quips. I want to kiss the boy, the way he's standing to for me, protecting me.

"Maybe you shouldn't interfer with family matters Derek" Samuel warns quietly. Derek pulls me behind him sightly, letting my hand go but keeping the protective arm around my waist. He steps forward so he's almost face to face with Samuel.

"Maybe you should back off before I take a bottle and cut your arm open with it" Derek challenges. This time I do gape at Derek. I see fear and slight guilt flash in his eyes but it quickly disappears.

"You want to try?" Samuel taunts. Derek lets me go and steps even closer to Samuel, so their noses are almost touching.

"Derek, he isn't worth it..let's just go" I say, pulling on Derek's arm. Derek turns to see my worried face. He steps back and wraps his arm back around my waist, that protected feeling is back. I drag Derek away but not before he can glare at Samuel. We go to the check-out and pay for our food. We see Lydia and Cora at the check-outs so we walk out to the car. As we reach Derek's camaro and put our bags inside, I hear that fucking voice again.

"I'll see you round Danielle!" Samuel calls out sweetly. Derek throws his keys in the car and storms over to Samuel.

"Derek!" I yell out to him.

"Get in the car" Derek says and continues walking over. Lydia and Cora walk out, seeing Derek.

"Shit! Here, take these" Cora says, handing Lydia her bags before running over towards Derek. Lydia comes over to me, wide-eyed.

"Put these in the car and get in" I tell her, running after Derek when I see Derek hook Samuel in the face.

"Derek!" Cora yells and grabs his arm, pulling him back. Samuel goes to open his mouth again but I stop him.

"Shut it Samuel, not another word" I warn him. We manage to get Derek back to the camaro without anyone seeing what he did. Derek calms down once we're back on the road.

"Sorry" he says, keeping his eyes fixed on the road.

"I would've let you kick his ass if it wasn't in public" I say, with a small laugh. It felt good watching Samuel being the one getting hit but I didn't want Derek getting arrested. Derek laughs as well, Cora and Lydia joining in. "Derek, can I ask you something?"

"What's that?" Derek says.

"What did you do to get a criminal record?" I ask and Cora is instantly laughing.

"Stiles told you i'm guessing?" Derek asks, I nod. "Got in a bar fight, asshole tried to hustle me at pool" I smile at that. Seconds later, we pull up at the movie. We all get out and make our way to the counter, paying for our tickets. We get into the theatre just as the ads are finishing, perfect timing! We all sit together, Cora, Lydia, Me then Derek. In one of the really funny scenes, I find myself laughing with Derek. I lean back to whisper in his ear.

"Thank you so much for today" I say. Derek's lips brush my ear ever so lightly, sending a shiver down my spine before he replies.

"He deserved it for what he did to you. I won't let him hurt you Dani, not again" Derek whispers. I nod and find his hand again with mine, carefully, not sure how he would react. He crosses his fingers through mine and for the rest of the movie, i've got my head lying in the crook of his neck. What neither of us see is Cora and Lydia giggling away, sneaking glances at us.

..

..

**Not sure if i'm taking their relationship too fast? Anyways, leave me a review and tell me what you think! Favourite and follow as well! I've decide to take a little break from writing, please stay with me! I want to catch up on chapters seeing as I haven't been able to update some stories and others not as often. After next weekend I will be back to updating regulary, everyday or every second day, I hope you all understand and thank you so much for supporting this story and my others! You guys are the best and i'll see you in just over a week! Love yous!**


	7. Safe

_I'm back! Heeeeeey! Glad you stuck with me :) I missed writing for you all so much! Thanks for all the support, you guys rock! Here we go!_

**7-Safe**

**Dani's p.o.v**

It was getting late but after the movie, we all decided to go to the bowling alley and play a couple rounds. Derek insists he pays, being the 'gentlemen' he is, much to Cora's disapproving scoff. We had split into two teams, Cora and Lydia versus Derek and I. Cora decided to go with Lydia, saying she isn't going with her brother but not giving a reason why she wouldn't go with me. I just game her a playful punch in the arm and agreed to go with Derek. I didn't mind, the guy has biceps the size of my head! He could easily bowl..not that I could..I was pretty bad but I didn't want to say no because the other three seemed so excited. It was Lydia and Cora's turn to take their four bowls.

"Does Stiles know about..you know.." Derek asks quietly, glancing at his little sister and Lydia. We both sat lazily in the uncomfortable, plastic bench chairs, our hands hanging over the egdes, slightly grazing every now and again.

"Uh..no..he doesn't. Only John and I..well now you three as well" I say, looking down at our hands.

"I'm glad you trust us enough to tell us" Derek says sincerely, his thumb rubbing the top of my fingers. "Do you think you'll tell Stiles?"

"I want to, I really do. Especially with him back here" a shiver runs down my spine at the thought of him bumping into Stiles. "I just don't know how to, I guess I could get John's help but Stiles is my brother. It's been that way for four years. If he finds out i've kept this a secret, he might be angry at me.."

"I'm sure he'll understand-" Derek tries to help push me to tell him.

"When I finally started opening up to John and Stiles, when I got close to Stiles, he made me promise him that I wouldn't keep secrets, i'd be honest with him"

"It's understandable Dani, he will understand" Derek didn't get it.

"Wouldn't the perfect secret be the story of my life? How I ended up with them? As far as 12 year Stiles was concerned, I was put up for adoption and his father was kind enough to take me in. We hardly ever talk about it. Me and John don't talk about it. I wanted it behind me, gone, but now it's all being thrown back in my face" I say, my eyes set angerily, looking down at my shoes now. I was leaning forward in my chair, fiddling with my hands roughly. I heard Derek lean forward in his seat, mimicking my position. His warm, comforting hand coming into mine again, that sense of protection and security washing over me again.

"You don't have to do it alone Dani, we can help-"

"No. I have to do this by myself. If things go bad with Stiles then it'll be my mission to make things right again. I'm not letting him go because of Samuel" I tell Derek, squeezing his hand. Having him here made me feel better. He made me feel safe. Safe from Samuel, the creepy crawlies of my past, whatever shit gets blown my way. Derek nodded in understanding.

"Lovebirds, you're up!" Lydia yelps, pulling my out of my thoughts. I sigh, giving Derek a small smile before getting up with him. As I pass Lydia and her smug grin, I elbow her in the stomach earning me a small grunt of pain. Derek's name comes up first, he bowls first, a perfect strike..of course. He turns to me with a small smile, motioning for me to bowl. I bite my lip nervously and step up next to him.

"You don't know what you're doing, do you?" Derek asks in a whisper, not turning to me.

"No clue" I reply honestly. Derek rolls his eyes with a small chuckle.

"Hold on" Derek says and walks behind us, back towards Lydia and Cora who are watching his every move. He picks up a ball, testing it's weight and agreeing with himself when he brings it over to me. As if he knows what's coming, he spins around and pulls the finger at Lydia and Cora. They close their mouths again and Lydia laughs it off. Derek turns back to me with a grin, holding the ball out to me. I carefully take it. "You okay with the weight?" he asks, his hands ready to catch it. I roll the bowling ball between my hands, it's suprisingly light compared to when I went bowling last with my parents at age 7. I nod and turn towards the alley. I still don't know what i'm doing..it's been so long. It can't be that hard right? I roll, more throw, the ball and right before it hits any pins, GUTTERBALL! I mutter profanities under my breath before turning back to grab the same ball, comfortable with it's weight. When I turn around, Derek is bringing me the ball again, looking ready to laugh.

"Don't laugh at me! It's been awhile, okay?" I whine. Derek passes me the ball again.

"Awhile? How long are we talking?" he asks amused.

"Last time I went bowling was with my parents..when I was 7" I said, embarassed.

"Here, i'll show you how" Derek said, moving closer to me. And when he said show me, he showed me alright! He turned me towards the alley, hands on my hips. "You're aiming for the middle. See it in your head, visualize it" he tells me and I nod. I'm trying to concerntrate but all I can think about is the fact that Derek has one hand on my hip, one curling into the one i've got in the ball and he's pressed againist me. I don't think he realises what he does to me. My stomach is swarming with butterflies. "Here we go. Ready?" I nod. "3, 2, 1" he counts down and I bowl, with his help of course. I cringe when it verves off to the left. Derek's hand is still on my hip but his other is by his own side. He's not againist me anymore but I can still feel him there. I jump up in happiness when the ball takes down 4 pins. I turn and hug Derek, still in shock because I actually got more than 1 down! 4 is my personal best! Derek's suprised but after a few moments his arm comes across my lower back.

"Thanks" I say to him when I pull away.

"Was mostly you" Derek says, his cheeks rosy. I look past him to see the girls clapping, cheering for me. Lydia makes an 'o' with one hand and uses a finger on her other hand to put in and out the 'o'..oh Lydia that's just wrong. I'm glad Derek isn't seeing this. My cheeks must be searing red now. Cora sees what Lydia's doing and smacks her hands away. I laugh at them and Derek turns around, the two quickly stopping and putting their hands behind their backs, looking extremely suspicious. Derek just brushes it off and we go to sit back down. We tally up our marks, I thought Cora and Lydia would have won because of my awful bowling and their not-so-awful bowling but they didn't. Derek got us just 2 points ahead of them with his strike. For winning, we got tickets for the prizes behind the counter. I demanded Derek have them because it's his fault we won. When my back as turned, he cashed them in for a small black wolf teddy with red eyes. He handed it to me, telling me it's my fault too. I took it and gave him a huge smile. Then I was being dragged away by Lydia. She pulled me into a photo booth. She quickly inserted the coins.

"Lydia-" I started to whine, I don't want photos being taken of me.

"Don't make me waste my money Dani" she warns halfheartedly. I agree and the booth takes a result of 4 photos. Two copies are printed on narrow, long photo strips and I laugh at them. In the first one Lydia and I are smiling nicely. In the second one, we're pulling funny faces. In the third one, we've both got our tounges out and we're cross-eyed. The last one's my favorite. I'm hiding my face with the wolf teddy Derek got me, only my aqua blue eyes peeking over the wolf. Lydia's eyebrows are raised and she's kissing my cheek, her bright red lipstick helping her defined cheekbones stick out. Cora looks and laughs along with Lydia and I. Derek even had a look, that beautiful grin spreading across his face. Lydia was coming to stay at mine so Derek only had to stop at my house before going home. I got out with Lydia, thanking both Cora and Derek for the great time and their support. Lydia walked to the front door but I needed to do something first..try something. I cautiously walked around to Derek's side. Lydia, Cora and Derek looked suprised. I bent down so I was at Derek's eye level.

"I'll tell him tomorrow" I tell him and he nods.

"Good" he says before I slowly lean in and place a soft kiss on his cheek. Without looking at Derek or Cora, I all but run to the door, leading Lydia in.

"I knew you liked him!" Lydia accussed when I closed the door. I just blushed and we walked up to my room.

..

..

_Yes, i'm aware there's nothing supernatural about this fic but it's a nice change from all the others :) Just fluff, family and friends. Review, favourite and follow!_


	8. The Truth

**8-The Truth**

**Dani's p.o.v**

I woke up feeling..light. I just felt good, instead of my usual grogey, angry morning self. I kicked Lydia, waking her up.

"Get up sleeping beauty!" I call out to her, getting out of my double bed. Lydia groans but I need to make the bed so I kick her again, this time she falls out and onto my maroon coloured carpet.

"You are a horrible person" she whines, pulling herself up. I just smirk and go to her side, tucking the blankets in and fixing the pillows. "Here I thought people in love were supposed to be nice" she whispers as she passes me. I turn and throw a pillow in her direction, hoping to hit her in the face. Lydia ducks and laughs at my childish, angry features. She picks up the pillow and tosses it back on the bed.

"What are we doing today Lydz?" I ask her, doing a quick tidy-up of my room. Lydia plops herself down at my desk.

"I was thinking we could go to the beach, haven't gone in awhile and it's gonna be really hot out today" Lydia replies, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"We should invite Cora" I tell her.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool" Lydia says with a smile. I hear banging and clashing from down the hall. Stiles.

"Why don't you get dressed and we'll go? I just need a minute to talk to Stiles about..you know.." I tell Lydia.

"I can help you?" Lydia offers.

"No, it's fine, I can do this Lydz, you just get ready and i'll be back in a minute" I say with a smile. "Bikinis are..somewhere" I say walking towards Stiles' room. I knock on the door, the banging stopping. "Stiles? Can I talk to you?" I call out. Stiles opens his door, his room a mess.

"I wasn't tripping over.." Stiles starts with a goofy smile. "Come on into Casa Del Stiles" he says, opening the door up for me. I step in, doudging the paper covering the floor. I plock myself down on the edge of his bed. "So what's up Dee?" Stiles asks, sitting down on the floor, picking up his papers.

"I uh..I need to tell you something. Something from before I came here" I start. Stiles makes a mmmm noise and nods his head. "I wasn't just put up for adoption and adopted by your Dad..there's more to it than that.." This got Stiles' attention. He jumped up on the bed next to me.

"What is it?" Stiles asks softly.

"I..I lived with my uncle before I was put up for adoption" I started. I could tell by Stiles' face he was confused but wanted me to continue. "He was my Dad's brother. When he heard about what happened to Mum and Dad..he offered to take me in. I always knew he had a drinking problem but I didn't realise how bad it really was until I lived with him" I let out a nervous chuckle. Stiles' hand moved to my back, rubbing soothing circles. "He was constantly drunk..always yelling at me for no reason. Then one day he-he.."

"It's okay Dani, you're safe with me" Stiles says softly.

"Thanks..uh..one day he..he got really angry and I tried to leave..he really didn't like that. He grabbed me and tried to force me to stay..I really didn't want too. He smacked me across the face and..and..I tried to get away again. His bottle broke and he cut my arm open.." I showed Stiles my scar and he gasped, rubbing his thumb over it softly. "One of the neighbours called the police and..soon after they arrived I was being shipped off to an adoption house. I didn't pack anything, didn't even step back into the house. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you Stiles, I just couldn't. I didn't speak to Samuel again after that..well not until yesturday.."

"It's okay Dani, I understand..wait, what? Where? Why?" Stiles asked.

"He and John talked..he found me and Lydia at the park yesturday and then later on at the supermarket when I was with Derek-"

"My Dad sent him to you?" Stiles asked angerily.

"He didn't realise-" I tried.

"DAD!" Stiles yelled.

"Stiles! Shut up!" I said, covering his mouth with my hand. Not too long after, John came through the door.

"Yeah Stiles?" he asked. "Uh.." he said when he saw my hand over Stiles' mouth. Stiles ripped my hand off his mouth.

"You sent Dani's uncle after her?!" Stiles asks his Dad, outraged. I gaped at Stiles.

"How did you know about that?" John asked his son.

"Dani just told me!" Stiles barked, getting up off her bed, walking over to his Dad.

"It has nothing to do with you Stiles" John tells his son calmly.

"She's my sister!" Stiles yelps.

"He told me he was sober, I thought things would be different" John says to me more than Stiles.

"Well he's still an asshole" I reply.

"I'm sorry Dani, I didn't realise"

"It's okay..Derek he..sort of..punched him in the face.." I said awkwardly.

"Good" Stiles said firmly. "Wait, Derek?" Both John and Stiles are looking at me now.

"Yeah..i've been hanging out at the loft with Cora alot lately" I explain.

"Loft? You mean Derek's apartment?" John asks, folding his arms in front of him.

"Yeah..with Cora" I say again.

"He has a criminal record Dani" John states.

"He got in a bar fight, guy deserved it, he tried to hustle him" I say with a shrug. Both the Stilinskis are looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm ready Dani!" Lydia calls out, walking into Stiles' room to see us standing to awkward silence. "Oh..sorry" she says. She's wearing my white, spaghetti strap bikini with a summery red dress over the top.

"No, it's fine. This conversation is over" I say, directing the last words at John and Stiles. I can tell they want to say something but luckily, they don't. I led Lydia back into my room. I get changed quickly into my aqua and black fringe bikini and wear a long, grey singlet over top. I send Cora a quick text, telling her we're leaving for the beach and she should tag along. I then purposefully leave my phone on my bed, I don't want anyone texting or calling me today. Me and Lydia are in silence until we're inside the car and driving.

"How did he take it?" Lydia asked carefully.

"He understood, like Derek said he would, but he was mad that John sent him after me. It wasn't his fault, he thought he had changed, shit, for a second, I thought he had as well" I tell her, gripping the steering wheel of Stiles' jeep that I had taken, without asking. Lydia takes note of that and doesn't say anything else. We pull up at the beach and I see a sleek, black camaro parked up. I get out with Lydia and we make our way over as Cora winds down her window. I can see Derek is sitting in the driver's seat beside her. I smile at him and he smiles back. "Hey C" I say and she replies with a hey to me and Lydia.

"Well..come on, we don't have all day" Lydia says, motioning to the ocean. Cora gets out, wearing a green bandeau bikini. Lydia slips of her dress and I pull my singlet off over my head. Cora and Lydia take off as I put our clothes back into the jeep. When I turn to walk after them, not feeling as great as had this morning, Derek is still there in his camaro.

"You okay?" Derek asks, turning towards me.

"Yeah.." I say, my voice lacking the proof. I hear Derek's passenger door click as he pushes it open, motioning for me to sit. I look to the girls, they're already in the water. I get into the camaro with close the door behind me, leaning into the leather of the seats.

"Did you talk to Stiles?" Derek asks, taking off his sunglasses. He looks so casual. He's wearing a black singlet and cargo shorts with jandals. My eyes snap back up to Derek's face when he repeats the question.

"Yeah, I did" I tell him.

"So..is everything okay between you two?" he asks.

"I guess, he understood my reasons for not telling him earlier, just like you said. He was angry at his Dad though, for telling Samuel where to find me" I said with burrowed eyebrows. "I didn't want to cause any trouble between them, I just wanted Stiles to know the truth.." I said quietly.

"They'll be okay Dani" he reassures. I look into my lap and nod, I know they can't stay mad at each other for too long. "You better go" Derek says and I look up at him. Cora and Lydia are soaking wet, yelling out to me to hurry up.

"I better" I say, a small smile coming upon my lips.

"Catch you 'round Dani" Derek says, turning the car key and starting up the camaro again.

"See ya later Derek..thanks for this" I say and quickly kiss his cheek again, getting out and making my way over to Cora and Lydia. I don't hear the camaro take off until i've met up with the girls.

..

Cora and Lydia tease me like crazy about Derek for the rest of the day out. Cora tells me I would be really good for Derek, that I should try, she joked that she'd like to have me as her sister. I brush it off, knowing Derek would never want to date me, i'm like 5 years younger than him and he's insanely gorgeous, he could do alot better than little-old-broken me. I wish Allison was here, she'd make them shut up. Too bad she decided to turn her little day out with Scott into a few-days-away holiday. I drive Cora home, noticing Derek's camaro isn't parked in it's usual spot. I drop Lydia off, thanking her for the day out. By the time i'm home, it's lunchtime and i'm suprisingly tired. I pull up next to Derek's cama-WHAT?! Why is Derek's camaro parked outside my house? I get out and cautiously walk through the front door. I see him straight away, he looks so uncomfortable. John and Derek are sitting at the dining table, sitting in awkward silence. John is wearing one of his nicer shirts and his usual around-the-house jeans. Derek's wearing a new red henley and those nice fitting black jeans of his. He's recently shaved, his milky skin on full display for everyone to see. His green eyes flick to me in the doorway and I see relief flood his features.

"You took my jeep" Stiles says from behind me. I turn around to his smug grin.

"Why is he here?" I whisper under my breath.

"He's here to have lunch with your family" Stiles whispers back innocently.

"How did he even know to come here?"

"You left your phone on your bed..I text him"

"Why'd you do this?" I ask Stiles angerily.

"You took my jeep" Stiles says again with a shrug of his shoulders, walking back over to John and Derek. I give Derek a sheepish grin and make my way over to the table, joining them. I lean over and whisper in Derek's ear.

"Sorry..again" I say. First Lydia tells my crazy uncle that Derek's my boyfriend of one year and now John and Stiles think something's up too. Oh God, John's gonna go all detective and Stiles will be all protective..oh God..we aren't even dating!

..

..

**I hope you enjoyed this Stilinski fluff and more protective Stiles! Please favourite, follow and review please!**


	9. Stiles' Setup

_Thanks for the reviews! Shout out to Hotaru Himura :D Hope you like the Dani x Derek in this one. You da best!_

**9-Stiles' Setup**

**Dani's p.o.v**

Turns out Stiles had set this entire thing up. John just happened to be here for it. Stiles told John that I was having Derek over for lunch, to meet him and John. Stiles had even arranged pizza delivery. Derek thought I was doing this to thank him again but I told him I didn't even have my phone on me. He glared at Stiles for a second but continued to eat and make polite conversation with John and shithead.

"I better get to the station, have to finish some paperwork" John says, wiping his mouth with a napkin and standing up. "Thanks for lunch Dani and it was nice meeting you Derek..well outside of the station anyway" John says holding his hand out to Derek. Derek stands up and shakes his hand firmly. "Can I have a quick word with you Dani?" John asks. I nod and follow him to the living room. "I'm really sorry about Samuel..I had no idea he would-"

"John, stop. Honestly, none of it is your fault" I cut him off.

"But I told him where to find you-"

"He would have come looking for me anyway. Really, it's okay. He's been dealt with, i'll be fine" I say.

"Are you sure? I can send someone over there? I can go over and-" I cut him off again by hugging him tightly.

"It's okay John" I tell him again.

"So..you and Derek?" John asks awkwardly.

"Stiles" is all I have to tell him.

"Why am I not suprised?" John says with an eye roll. We smile at each other and walk back into the dining room. John says his goodbyes and leaves. My smile turns to a death glare which I point at Stiles.

"Stiles, can I speak to you in the kitchen?" I ask sweetly, my face reflecting otherwise.

"Uh..no..not right now" Stiles says, slight fearfully when he realises it's just us now.

"Please?" I ask so sweetly it's sickening. I pinch his knee under the table and he jumps up.

"Okay, okay!" Stiles yelps in pain.

"Give us a minute Derek" I say with a real smile in his direction.

"Take your time" he says with a slight frown. Normally I would have asked him what's wrong but I have a brother to kill. I follow Stiles into the kitchen.

"Look, i'm sorry but you shouldn't take my jeep-" Stiles starts but I immediantly slam his face into the counter. "Dani?!" Stiles yells.

"You're not bleeding so quit whining" I tell him, some of my anger disappearing. "What were you thinking Stiles?" I say in a hushed whisper.

"I just wanted to get you back for taking my jeep" Stiles supplies.

"Derek will probably never want to come back here again now" I lecture. "Probably won't want me at the loft either"

"You plan on having him come back here?" Stiles asks knowingly. I thump him in the back of the head.

"Maybe I did. Now, you're going to go out there and apologise for putting him through that-"

"It wasn't that bad!"

"Uh, he had to sit down and eat with all the Stilinskis, yes ,it was that bad" I correct. "Now get out there and say sorry for setting all this up" I say, shoving Stiles out the kitchen. Stiles huffs and we walk back out to the table. Derek takes in Stiles' bruising cheek..I feel bad about it but he deserved it!

"Derek" Stiles says, getting Derek's attention. "I would like to apologise for pretending to be Dani and making you come here" he says in a monotone voice. Stiles glares at me. I elbow him sharply.

"And?" I push.

"And..for making you have lunch with me and my Dad" Stiles finishes, looking away from us.

"Thank you baby brother" I whisper to him. Stiles scoffs and grabs another slice of pizza.

"I didn't mind having lunch with your family" I think Derek's talking to Stiles. "Dani" he finishes. He's talking to me? I didn't set this whole damn thing up?

"Really?" is all I can ask, suprised he isn't running out the door by now.

"No, it was nice" he says with a warm smile. I can't help the blush that rises in my cheeks.

"Well, he still shouldn't have done what he did" I said, talking about Stiles.

"Luckily he did otherwise it wouldn't have happened" Derek says in an amused voice.

"Right here guys, right here!" Stiles perks up.

"And you're still an asshole Stiles" I say.

"Well, I know when i'm not wanted" Stiles says in mock hurt, getting up from the table and making his way to his room.

"Love you Stiles!" I call out.

"I know you do!" he yells back. I laugh to myself before turning back to Derek. "What?" I ask him, he's smiling at me.

"Just the way you two are together..it's like you've been together your whole lives" he answers.

"It feels like we have. He's my brother and my best friend" I reply. There's an awkward staring thing between Derek and I and I can feel that this conversation is coming to an emotional turn so I drag it away from that. "He's an idiot though" I say with a laugh.

"So's Cora" Derek says and we fall into a much more comfortable silence. "Did you really not want me here? Cause I can leave-"

"It's not you, just..Stiles thinks he knows what's best for me and blah blah blah. I liked having you here..uh..so I noticed you and Cora aren't working alot lately? Slow business?" I ask, grabbing myself a slice of pizza. That got a little awkward. What? I did like having him here, sue me!

"Over the holidays we close down too. Not for too long, just between the beginning of the holidays and the end, gives us time off as well. It can become abit much sometimes" Derek answers, leaning back slightly in his chair.

"That's good" I say with a smile. Stiles' offer for me to work there coming to the front of my mind.

"We'll be back to it early next year. What are you doing next year?" Derek asks.

"I was going to get straight into working..i'm done with studying" I tell him.

"I know how you feel. Did you have anywhere in mind?"

"I..I uh..actually do" I answer, not sure how to ask him, not knowing if it would be rude to ask in these circumstances.

"In Beacon Hills or..further out?" Derek asks, I swear he sounds slightly worried at the last part.

"In Beacon Hills..I was actually going to talk you about that"

"About what?"

"About work" I answer, beating around the bush.

"Okay?" Derek says slowly, obviously confused.

"Okay, i'll just come right out and ask. I was wondering if..if there would be any work for me at the Hale Estate next year?" I internally cringe, waiting for his answer.

"Oh" he says, looking up at me.

"Don't feel like you have to say yes because of today or because we're friends-" I start rambling.

"Dani, it's okay. We will need an extra person next year, business is picking up again. I'd love to have you and i'm sure Cora would too" he assures.

"Really?" is all I can say..again.

"Yeah..if that's what you meant" he says, shyly.

"Of course, thanks Derek" I reply with a smile of my own.

"No problem" then we're in comfortable silence again. My phone vibrates on the table, indicating I have a text message. I pick it up and read it. _Hey Dani! I was thinking i'd have a christmas party soon, christmas is only a couple weeks away so I was thinking mid next week. Anyways, you're definitly coming lol, i'll need a hand with setting up and all that so I was hoping you'd want to help out, thanks! :P_ It was from Lydia. I roll my eyes but give her a quick reply. _Sure Lydz, i'll help out :) Give me a date when you can, i'll pick up some stuff. Don't forget to invite Stiles this time either! _I reply. Another text comes through. _I only did that one time and it was an accident! But thanks!_ I feel awkward texting Lydia while Derek's sitting right here so I tell her i've got to go. _Okay Lydz, i've actually got Derek here so I better go, bye!_ As soon as I send it, I know i've made a mistake telling her he's here. _Oh lala! ;P Well, I won't keep you from your boyfriend so bye! OH! And don't forget to invite him as well! XX_ I just roll my eyes again and slip my phone back into my pocket. "Sorry, Lydia's planning a Christmas party" I tell Derek.

"Yeah, Cora was telling me that she apparently throws the best parties in Beacon Hills" Derek said with a chuckle.

"She sure does. She actually asked if..you wanted to come along..with me" I say carefully. I know i'm attracted to Derek but he may only see us as friends..maybe i'm just the annoying friend of his little sister.

"Oh. I wouldn't mind..if you wouldn't mind" he answers.

"I don't mind, it'll be fun" I say. "She doesn't know when she's having it but she reackons mid next week"

"With the resturant closed, i'll be free" Derek says.

"Good" I nod. "I'll text Cora as well, she should come too"

"It'll be good to get her out of the house"

"She gets out plenty! It's you we need get out of the house more" I say, amused. Derek just shakes his head, trying to hide another perfect smile. I only now realise how that may have sounded. Not that I would mind getting him out the house..or in. OH MY GOD! I need to just stop!

"I should probably get back to Cora, I don't want to worry her" Derek says, standing up and pulling me from _thoughts_ about Derek.

"Yeah, you probably should. Tell her I said thanks for a good morning and i'll text her later"

"Sure thing" I walk Derek out to his car. He opens the door and turns back to me. "I'm glad you told Stiles"

"So am I. Thanks, for pushing me too" I say with a small smile. He nods and leans forward, placing a small kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks for lunch" he says and gets in his camaro. I knew I was blushing. I knew my face was shocked. Derek beeped as he took off from the driveway, that snapped me back to reality. I walked back inside, cleaning up the pizza boxes. What I didn't see was Stiles watching us from the window.

..

..

**Hope you enjoyed! Favourite, follow and most importantly review!**


	10. Christmas Party

_Thanks for the reviews! Shout out to Hotaru Himura again! Reviews make my day so please keep them coming in! You're the best :)_

**10-Christmas Party**

**Dani's p.o.v**

"I don't understand the problem" I say for, what feels like, the millionth time. Stiles had been bugging me about this all damn week.

"I saw what happened!" Stiles accussed as I picked out some more christmas decorations for Lydia's party. "He kissed you and-and you let him"

"Stiles!" I whined. "It was a kiss on the cheek. And, in case you don't remember, you're the one that setup that whole lunch thing anyway"

"I didn't expect you two to be making out in the driveway afterwards!" Stiles flails around, knocking things off the shelves. I grab his sleeve and drag him away, away from breakable things.

"Stiles, listen to me. It was a kiss on the cheek. ON. THE. CHEEK. Do you understand?" I ask Stiles quietly.

"What I saw was a kiss on the cheek, there could have been more before-"

"Do you undertstand Stiles?!" I say, earning stares from everyone in the shop.

"Yes! I understand" he says, sighing in defeat.

"What's with you lately? Always calling me and texting me when i'm with Derek, you're jacked" I tell Stiles.

"I don't do that" he objects.

"Yes you do! You totally pull the protective brother card" I smirk.

"Well, it's my job" Stiles says, beaming at me. He picks a few decorations of his own.

"IF it was like that with Derek, which it isn't, you don't need to be like that. He's a good guy" I defend Derek..not really sure why. Stiles just raises an eyebrow at me.

"We should probably pick up the alcohol for the punch as well" Stiles says. I hum in agreement, following Stiles to the check-out where we pay for the party stuff.

..

"Dani! You almost ready!" Stiles calls out to me.

"Yeah! Just a second!" I yell back. We're about to leave, we've already been round to Lydia's to set-up and make drinks etc. Now I was standing in front of the mirror, tying my hair into my usual messy bun. I'm wearing a tight red sequin skirt with a black one-shoulder flowy shirt tucked into it. I decide to let my bun out, my brown hair naturally curling down my back. I pull on a fluffy santa hat and pull on some white wedges, that Lydia forced me to wear. I've got on light make-up, just mascara and lip gloss and a pair of black hoops, not too big though. I walk down the stairs when I hear a knock at the door. I pull it open and smile at the handsome man in front of me.

"You clean up good Hale" I smile at Derek. He's had a shave, his hair is tidier and he's wearing a nice-fitting denim shirt with black jeans. He's even wearing sneakers instead of steel-caps! He looked gorgeous! Then again, he always looks gorgeous..

"So do you Stilinski" he replies with a small, shy smirk. Stiles pops up behind me.

"Thanks Der Bear" Stiles jokes with an evil grin. I gape at the name. Stiles takes off back into the bathroom.

"Der Bear?" Derek asks with a confused face, much like the one he had when we first met.

"Yeah..sorry" I say with a shrug. He brushes it off.

"Should we go then?" Stiles asks, coming back. I nod and Derek cocks his elbow out. I roll my eyes and link my arm through his, both of us chuckling as we make our way to his car. Stiles takes his jeep, refusing to leave her behind for a chevrolet.

..

When we walk into Lydia's, I nod at mine and her's handiwork. We did very good. Everything was decorated, there were streamers and party poppers, already popped, everywhere, making the room colourful. We also decorated the area out by her pool with tinsel and other classic christmas things.

"You and Lydia did all this?" Derek asks. We're just walking side by side now.

"Yipe. Looks good, right?" Derek hums in agreement. We meet up with everyone else, they're all outside, already drinking. It's a small get together first, just our main group of friends; me, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison and Derek and Cora. The music starts up and more people start arriving. I drag Cora out to the dancefloor with me, seeing as Derek refused to dance. I see Cora eyeing another boy, one from my school..well old school. "Why don't you go talk to him?" I say, leaning into her ear.

"Who?" Cora asks innocently.

"The dark boy with the brown eyes" I say, obviously. Cora's cheeks darken and she doesn't reply. "I know him from school, his name's Boyd. I can introduce you" I say, dragging Cora over to him before she can object. "Hey Boyd!" I say with a big smile. He turns around to me.

"Dani! Hey!" he leans in for a hug and I return it, Boyd's such a nice kid. I had to tutor him for a few months, we've been friends ever since. He's the same age as Scott..and Cora..a year younger than me. "Can't believe you're leaving school" he says.

"I know, I know, but we'll find time to catch up" I tell him with a smile. When his eyes land on Cora, he looks at me for introduction. "Oh, Boyd, this is Cora. Cora, this is Boyd" I introduce them. They shake hands and stare at each other. "Listen, i've got to go but why don't you two catch a dance?" I offer.

"Would you like to dance Cora?" Boyd asks , all 'gentlemanly'. Cora smiles at him and nods. He leads her to the dancefloor and I watch as they start dancing together. I walk back over to Derek to find him side-eyeing Cora and Boyd.

"He's a good kid, don't worry" I tell Derek, taking a sip from my glass of punch.

"Did you set them up?" Derek asks me.

"If by that you mean dance, then yes, I did" I say proudly. Derek scoffs. "Come on! She's my age!"

"She isn't allowed to date" Derek pouts.

"The amount of times my father said that" I say, my throat tightening. I clear my throat. "How many boys has she dated?" I ask Derek.

"None" Derek tells me.

"I'm guessing it's because of her scary, protective older brother?" I guess, Derek stays quiet and I take that as a yes. "Let her enjoy herself tonight and we'll see what comes from it okay? I want her to enjoy herself, to get away from work for a night" I tell Derek.

"Me too..I guess" Derek mumbles. "If he tries anything-" Derek starts.

"Let's just dance" I say, dragging Derek to the dancefloor. He protests at first but I soon have him swaying to the music playing. I'm really glad Lydia didn't pick christmas music, she choose reggie/pop, it's easy to dance to.

"I don't dance" Derek grumbles.

"You're doing good so far" I tease.

"That's only because of you" Derek says. All of a sudden, the music slows right down.

"This one's for all the ladies!" Lydia calls out over the microphone of the DJ booth, sending me a wink. Really Lydia? A slow dance? I turn back to Derek who now looks really uncomfortable.

"It's a slow dance.." I say.

"I don't know how to slow dance" Derek admits sheepishly. Stiles and Scott come to a screeching halt next to Derek and I.

"Can I have this dance?" Scott and Stiles ask at the same time, both looking at Derek.

"Uh..I sort of have a dance partner guys, thanks anyways" I tell them. They both look between Derek and I and walk away in..defeat? They're so in sync, do they rehearse? I cautiously pull Derek closer to me. "Slow dances are like normal dances just slower and we're closer together" I explain to Derek, my cheeks heating up. Derek, bravely, takes the lead and his hand rests on my lower back, holding me closer to him. I look over to see Cora and Boyd tripping over each other's feet trying to slow dance. They laugh at each other and keep trying. I wonder if _that_ could ever be an item?

"I know what you're thinking and the answer is no" Derek says in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"They look happy together though" I say, Derek doesn't respond. We sway together for a few minutes before the music changes back to it's upbeat tempo and we lose our closeness. For the rest of the night we stick close together though. When it's time to go home, I decide to crash at Lydia's. I'm a little tipsy from the alcohol and I don't wanna face John like this.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

I see Dani is slowly falling asleep on the sofa in Lydia's lounge. Everyone is piling out and Dani has already decided to stay the night here. Lydia comes in and sees her friend, almost asleep.

"She's gonna wake up with a screwed neck" Lydia says with a chuckle, she's a little tipsy herself.

"I'll bring her up to a bed, just show me where" I offer and Lydia nods, leading the way to her room, almost tripping a few times on the way.

"Just put her here" Lydia says, pointing to her bed. I place Dani down and turn to leave.

"Derek?" Dani calls out. I turn back around.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for tonight, I had alot of fun" she says, eyes still closed, with a smile.

"So did I, i'll see you later Dani" I say and lean down, kissing Dani's forehead. All of sudden, Dani's pulling me down to her. "Dani?" I question.

"You're great Derek" she slurrs and plants a quick peak on my lips before rolling over. My cheeks flame and my mouth is hanging open. Did she just kiss me? I turn to leave again and Lydia is beaming at me. Before she can say anything, I leave her room. I can hear the two girls giggling, slightly drunk. I get in my camaro, Cora already asleep in the back, and go to pull out but Stiles stops me.

"You leaving?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah" I tell him. I can see him trying to look through my tinted windows, looking for something.. "Dani's with Lydia, she's staying here tonight" I tell him. "That's Cora in the back" He sighs in relief and quickly composes himself.

"Good..I mean good that she's with Lydia..not good that she's not with you because that would be crazy anyways, right?" Stiles rambles.

"Goodnight Stiles" I say with a small smile and pull out, leaving Dani's overprotective brother in Lydia's driveway.

..

..

**Aw! Their first kiss..well on Dani's side anyways. Of course there's a slow dance! How will Derek react? How will Dani react when she finds out? Please read, favourite, follow and review please!**


	11. Wish

_Sorry for not updating yesturday, long hours at work but here you go! Keep them reviews rolling in :)_

**11-Wish**

**Dani's p.o.v**

I yawned as I rolled over, bumping into someone. Last night is sort of a blur but my memory seems to be fine..well sort of. I remember Derek being here last night..

"Derek?" I ask quietly.

"You wish Dani" Lydia throws back tiredly, sitting up. I instantly blush, why would Derek be in bed with me anyway? Not like he'd want too..even if I would.. "Have a good time last night?" Lydia asks, standing up and stretching.

"I did, some of it's a little blurry but I know I did" I smile at her.

"That makes two of us" Lydia chuckles. I follow her, getting up and stretching my sore limbs. I crack my neck, Lydia winces at the sound. "Yeah, falling asleep on my sofa will do that" Lydia explains.

"Sofa? How'd I get up here then? Lydz, did you carry me?" I ask in suprise. Sure, Lydia's tough for her size but not that tough, especially not when she's been drinking.

"Nope!" Lydia says, popping the 'p'.

"Then..how?" I ask Lydia, confusion clear on my face.

"Derek carried you up here" Lydia says, wiggling her eyebrows. "Carried you up and laid you down to sleep, not leaving without giving you a goodnight kiss on the cheek first" Lydia winks.

"What? He-he kissed me?" I ask. We had kissed each other on the cheek before..no big deal. Why do I suddenly have those annoying damn butterflies in my stomach again?

"Yeah..then you kissed him" Lydia says casually.

"Oh no! I would have been a mess! Slobbering all over his cheek" I whine, falling back on the bed, my hands covering my face.

"Don't worry A, that boy had no slobber on his cheek" Lydia says in a knowing voice. I take my hands from my face to look at her. "His mouth though, that's a different story!" Lydia squeals. I feel my heart drop, oh god..I didn't.

"No, Lydia, no! I didn't" I object.

"Oh you did! Damn near pulled him into bed with you too" Lydia chuckles.

"Oh god! How am I supposed to face him now?" I groan.

"It was just a quick peak" Lydia brushes it off. "But..he didn't push you away. In fact, if I wasn't there, I think he would have retalliated"

"Like he's into me" I scoff. "Probably felt bad for his sister's drunk friend"

"I don't know A" Lydia teases.

"I'm having a shower!" I say, closing the bathroom door behind me. I lean my head againist the door, what the hell was I thinking last night? First the lunch with John and Stiles and now this? If he wasn't scared off from me before, he definitly would be now! I decided i'll leave Derek alone for the time being, and get in the shower, washing last night off me.

..

**Cora's p.o.v**

I jumped up from the couch, only a thin blanket over me. I look around the room to see Derek isn't up yet. I decide to have a quick shower, just to wash the alcohol I had spilled on myself off me and get dressed into fresh, comfy clothes.

..

I walked out of the bathroom wearing trackpants and a plain white singlet. I was dryig my hair with my towel and I looked up to see Derek, sitting at the table, staring into space, his brooding face on.

"Morning Mister Brooding Brows" I joke in a deep voice. Derek jumps out of his head and gives me a small nod. I narrow my eyes at him as he doesn't say anything, just picks up his coffee and takes a long drag from it. "Derek, you alright?" I ask him, sitting down with him.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" he asks, staring straight at me.

"I'm-i'm okay?" I answer. "Um..Lydia throws a good party, right?" I ask, not knowing what else to talk about.

"She does. Lots of people" Derek comments. I nod and look at him in confusion. He takes another sip from his coffee.

"Yeah..I got to meet a few new people" I say, blushing at the thought of Boyd. I hope I get to see him again..he gave me his number, told me to text when I wanted to hang out again but I don't know. I haven't had a boyfriend before, Derek scared them off before they got close. Of course i've had a couple 'meet-you-behind-the-barn' make-out sessions but..not a real relationship. I even snuck out for drinks and skinny dipping, probably the 'craziest' thing i've ever done. Something Derek will never, EVER know. I wonder what the craziest thing Boyd's ever done? I wonder if he's ever had a girlfriend? If he's ever kissed someone? Or-

"Cora?" Derek asks. My head snaps up to him. "I said, who was the guy you were dancing with?" My cheeks flush redder.

"Um..Dani's friend..Boyd" I tell him.

"His name's Boyd?" Derek asks, face slightly screwed up.

"Well, his name's actually Vernon, Boyd's his last name but he prefers to be called Boyd" I say, earning me a thick, black eyebrow raised and his arms crossed over his chest. Here we go..

"I'm glad you had fun" Derek says. I look at him in confusion. Where was the yelling that i'm too young to be around boys? The threats that he'll kill him? The curfews? The banning?

"So am I" I say quietly instead, still confused. Maybe Dani was a good influence on him. She is the one that introduced me to Boyd in the first place. "Did you and Dani have fun?" I ask, taking the subject away from a possible, hopeful, boyfriend. It was Derek's turn to blush now. He bows his head, trying to hide it. "Oh..something did happen" I tease.

"Shut up Cora" Derek says, sounding exactly like a 5 year-old who's upset because I took his favourite toy. I clap my hands, this is too good!

"So, did you kiss her? Oh! Did you finally ask her out?" I ask him excitedly, it was about time he got..'partnered up'. Derek's cheeks burn redder. This. Is. Way. Too. Good. "You did, didn't you! Congrates D!" I call out, using his old nickname.

"I didn't kiss her" Derek says with a sigh, not meeting my eyes.

"Oh.." My excitement drops from the air.

"She kissed me" Derek says and i'm about to start cheering again, happy for my brother, but he stops me. "She was drunk though. I don't think she knew what she was doing"

"Why don't you just talk to her? Ask her?" I offer.

"She probably won't remember and even if she does, I doubt she'll want to see me" Derek says, he's always doubting himself.

"So..you're just going to ignore her?" I ask, slightly bewildered.

"I guess" Derek replies with a shrug. "Don't exactly feel like being rejected right now"

"Derek-" I try.

"No, Cora, just leave it" he says, getting up from the table and going into the kitchen. I watch him come back out and plock down in front of the tv with a beer. I roll my eyes and pull my phone from my pocket, texting Dani.

_Hey Dani! Tell Lydia I say thanks for the fun night :) What are you doing?_ I send her. After a few moments my phone buzzes, she text back. _She says you're welcome :) Was a fun night, hope you had a blast ;) I'm just about to leave Lydia's for Maccas, need some orange juice and greasy food for this hangover :( What are you doing? _This is perfect. _I did :) Nothing much, just about to grab a shower, i'll text you later, bye!_ I send her, peeking over at Derek who's still lounging on the sofa. _Talk to you later, bye Cora :)_ I slide my phone back into my pocket.

"Derek!" I call out.

"What do you want?" he yells back.

"Can you drive me down to McDonalds? I'm hungry" I whine.

"Make yourself something"

"I'm too lazy, can you please just drive me?"

"Drive yourself Cora" he complains.

"I'm sore! I drunk too much" Derek sighs and pulls himself off the couch.

"You shouldn't be drinking-"

"I'm 18, i'll drink if I want too. Now, let's go, i'm starved!"

..

"Well in you go" Derek huffs when we pull into the carpark. I can see Dani's red skirt through the window.

"Come in with me, i'll shout you something" I plead, pulling his arm.

"Okay, god. You're so needy today" he says, getting out with me. Derek opens the door for me and I skip in, seeing Dani ordering her food at the counter, she's still wearing the same clothes from last nigtht, looking completly out of place. As far as I can tell, she's showered though. "You look for something you want, i'll be right back" I tell Derek as he stands at the back of the line. I walk up behind Dani, she's standing off to the side now, waiting for her order. "Let me guess.." I say, startling her. She turns to me in suprise. "McGrilled meal with an orange juice?" I ask her.

"How'd you know?" Dani asks me in suprise. I lean forward and whisper in her ear.

"We both know that the 'grilled' part, is really deep-fried" I say with a chuckle.

"That's actually exactly why I got it" Dani says with a small smile. "What are you doing here? I thought you were having a shower?" Dani asks as she's passed her food. She blindly follows me to over where Derek's standing.

..

**Dani's p.o.v**

"I thought you were having a shower?" I ask Cora. I look up when she stops at the back of the line.

"Uh..hey" Derek says awkwardly. I mentally face palm and maybe..mentally punch Cora in her stupid, smug face.

"Morning" I say, looking down at my feet.

"Derek, Dani, go sit down, i'll get the food" Cora says with an evil smirk. Derek goes to object. "My shout remember? Now SIT" she says in a serious voice. Derek walks away first, me following. I swing to smack Cora in the back of head but she ducks with a smirk. "Have fun" she says sweetly with a wave. Derek sits down and stares down at the table. I sit down on the other side of the booth, looking down as well. I glare at Cora who is motioning for us to talk. I pull the finger at her, getting a small laugh from Derek. I smile at him, his laugh giving me those butterflies.

"Okay..um..Derek? I'm really sorry about what I did last night..Lydia told me what I happened. I'm sorry, I was drunk and I knew you didn't like me but i've always sort of liked you so I just went for it, i'm sorry, I know i'm just the annoying little sister's friend but I want us to still be friends-" Derek's raised hand stops my rambling.

"Did you say you've always like me?" Derek asks quietly, his hand dropping in front of him.

"Uh..no? Psssh, why would I say that?" I brush him off, damn my rambling! And these hormones!

"Dani" Derek says, his eyebrow raised. I sigh in defeat.

"Okay, yes, I did" I admit, embarassed.

"Why did you say that?" he asks, leaning forward slightly. I stay quiet. "Dani" Derek says again.

"Because..Ilikeyou" I mumble.

"You what?" Derek asks.

"I..I like you" I ground out. Derek's eyes widen. "I have pretty much ever since I met you" I admitt with a sigh. Derek's eyes are still on me. "Don't give me that look, don't pity me-" Derek starts to chuckle and I spin to him.

"If I didn't like you, I wouldn't have given you my number" Derek says. "I wouldn't have agreed to lunch, I wouldn't have gone to Lydia's party with you and..I wouldn't have kissed you"

"So.." I say.

"I like you too" Derek says. I smile breaks out on my face. "I would like to, if you want to, take you out..on a date" Derek says shyly. I reach under the table and take his hand in mine.

"I'd love too" I say with a smile.

"Good. I'll pick you up tomorrow..around 7?" Derek says. I nod and my smile gets bigger. Maybe this whole 'be honest' thing isn't so bad.

"We sort everything out?" Cora says as she drops her tray of food onto the table with a bang, causing Derek and I to jump. I just nod at her, not sure if Derek wants her knowing just yet. We don't let go of each other's hand under the table as we eat. Even when we get in the car, Cora opts to sit in the backseat, I get in the passenger seat. We don't hold hands but I still see Cora eyeing us from the mirrors though. Just like the night after the bowling alley, I turn and thank Cora and Derek for the ride and for a fun time out, I don't kiss Derek's cheek this time though, I make my way to my door. I hear footsteps approaching me and I turn to see Derek jogging up to me.

"Derek? Cora's watching" I say in a hushed whisper when his hands come to either side of my hips.

"I don't care" he says and leans in, taking my lips in his. It takes me a second to react, then my hands are in his jet black hair. He pulls back and we rest our foreheads together. In the distance I can hear Cora clapping and making gagging noises at the same time. "I'll see you tomorrow night" Derek whispers before peaking me on the lips one more time and going back to the camaro. He beeps and I wave to them as they drive away. I open the front door and jog into the kitchen. I see there's dishes to be done so I decide to do them..then clean the rest of the kicthen, vaccum and eventually, the whole house is clean.

"Uh, Dani?" I hear Lydia as she walks in the front door with Stiles.

"Yeah?" I call out happily, skipping over to them.

"The house..it's spotless, recks of cleaning products" Lydia points out.

"So?" I say, unable to take the smile from my face.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Stiles asks, stepping forward and putting his hand on my forehead, checking my temperature.

"Nothing's wrong" I tell them. Both look at me unbelievably. "I got a date!" I announce.

"With who?" Stiles asks immediantly, Lydia's already smiling.

"With Derek" I tell him, flashing a toothy grin.

..

..

**She seems abit girly and typical teenagery for a 19 year old but she's been through so much and hasn't really connected with someone like she does with Derek so Dani's really happy :) Read, favourite, follow and most importantly, REVIEW!**


	12. Date Night

**12-Date Night**

**Dani's p.o.v**

"Let me get this straight" Stiles says, pacing in front of Lydia and I who are sitting on the couch. "You went to Lydia's party with Derek, as friends, am I right?" I nod. "You drank too much, got a little drunk" I nod again. "Derek carries you to bed and somehow, you end up kissing and now, you have a date with him tomorrow?!" Stiles exclaims.

"Yeah, sounds about right" I tell him. Stiles exhales and sits down, off to the side. "Stiles, it's okay" I say, trying to comfort him. It had taken alot for me to get close to Lydia and the others and it was much harder to come into the Stilinski family. Stiles just didn't want me getting hurt, he's a good brother.

"I don't want him hurting you" Stiles mumbles, see? Good brother.

"I can take care of myself" I assure him.

"I know you can" Stiles huffs.

"So, you don't mind that i'm going on this date?" I ask him. Stiles shakes his head. "Thanks brother" I say and kiss his cheek.

"I want to have a talk with him before you leave though"

"Stiles! No!" I whine.

"Come on Stiles, just let them go out" Lydia says.

"No. I want to talk to im first, tell him to be here by 6:30. He needs to know there are some rules"

"Pulling the protective brother card again" I say.

"I don't care, i'm pulling it" Stiles smirks.

"Fine!" I say, throwing my hands up.

"Thanks sister" Stiles says and kisses my cheek.

..

I ended up sleeping in till after lunch time, I still had plenty of time though. I let John know what was happening before I hopped in the shower. He was hesitant at first but I told him I can take care of myself and that Stiles is going to have a 'talk' with him. John agreed slowly and I gave him a big hug. I don't know where we're going but I find myself standing in front of my mirror again. I'm more casual this time, wearing combat boots with a tight black skirt and a red, layered, lace back singlet. I have straightened my hair though and i've got my usual mascara and lippy on. I wear my favourite dreamcatcher earrings too. It's 6:20 and I hear a knock at the door. He must be early.

"I'll get it!" I yell, coming down the stairs, the nervousness clear in my voice. The knocking turns to pounding. I jump back at the force. The pounding gets harder and louder. I flinch when my hand reaches the doornob. I turn the handle and the door swings open by the force he's using. "Derek?" I say but it's not Derek storming into my house. Oh no, no, no, it's Samuel.

"All I wanted was dinner!" Samuel shouts at me, a bottle in his hands.

"No, no, no" I whimper. It's happening all over again. Samuel, the alcohol, the yelling. "Please..just go home Samuel" I try. He pushes me.

"I'll go when I damn please!" he shouts. My back hits the wall and I flinch when he steps closer to me, his breath lathered with bourbon. He always drank hard alcohols, spirits.

"Samuel, I-I promise to have dinner with you but not right now..please just go" I beg.

"Why not now?" he asks angerily, leaning over me, his breath hot on my neck.

"I-I have a date, i'm going out with Derek, please Samuel, please" I plead.

"That boy again? You picking him over me now?!" Samuel yells.

"I'm not!" I yell, scared tears running down my face. I just want his filthy hands off me.

"DANI!" I can hear Stiles and John running down the stairs now.

"Don't raise your voice at me you little bitch!" Samuel screams. I hear him break his bottle and then I feel it. His sweaty hand across my face. A loud slap is heard throughout the house. Then the searing pain of my skin being teared. Then Samuel is being ripped off me. It's not Stiles or John, it's Derek. He's saving me..again. I fall to my knees in tears, my cheek on fire. I look up through my tears to see Derek attacking Samuel while John tries to pull him off him. Stiles races to my side.

"Dani?" he asks in a broken voice. My eyes are wide and I can feel the blood falling down my face, mixing with my tears. It stings but the pain of the bottle cutting across my upper cheek is worse. Stiles reaches out and tries to wipe the blood with his shirt but I jump back, hitting the wall again. I look and John has Derek in a headlock, stopping him from hitting Samuel anymore. Samuel's face is bloody and bruised. John is yelling at Derek to calm down. "Dani. Please, don't be scared of me" Stiles says softly, reaching out again. I flinch but I let him bring his shirt to my cut. Stiles hushs me, whispers 'it'll be okay' in my ear, trying to drown out the noise of what's going on. I vaguely hear Stiles call the police. Seconds pass, or maybe it's minutes, I don't know, I feel like i'm in shock. I hear police sirens and soon I see the lights. Flashing red and blue. I see men in uniforms dragging Samuel from the house. Parrish is in front of me, the new guy, trying to comfort me but I don't listen. I don't know how much time passes until they're all gone, then it's just me, Stiles, John and Derek again. My cheek still hurts like a bitch but I keep my eyes set on the door, frightened. Frightened that Samuel will come barging through the door once again.

"Dani, i'm here to stitch you up" the soft voice of Melissa McCall says from my side. I look to her quickly, nodding. Derek moves the rag from my face. I don't remember Stiles and his shirt leaving. "This is going to sting" Melissa warns, applying the antiseptic. I wince but I don't say anything. She stitches up my cheek and stops the bleeding. "Can I have a minute with her alone?" Melissa asks the guys. They nod in understanding and leave, not before Derek can squeeze my hand though. "I'm so sorry" she whispers.

"Don't be..he's going away" I say quietly.

"Still doesn't take away what he did" Melissa says.

"I had Stiles here and John and Derek, i'm gonna be okay" I tell her.

"If you ever need someone to talk too, i'm always here, okay?" Melissa offers. I nod with a small grateful smile. I carefully lean up and give her a hug. I expect to flinch away but I don't. I know Melissa would never hurt me.

"Thank you, so much, for everything" I whisper to her. She nods and rubs my back slowly. When she pulls back, the others are coming back in.

"I'm gonna get home to Scott, he wanted to come but I said no, he'll want to know you're okay. Remember what I said Dani" Melissa says then waves goodbye and gets into her car, heading home. I turn to see Stiles, John and Derek looking at me, worried.

"I'm okay" I tell them as strongly as I can. John comes forward and hugs me, I can tell he's crying.

"I'm so sorry, I should never have told him-" John starts again.

"This isn't on you John. He-he's crazy, but he's going away..please, promise me you won't blame yourself. Promise me"

"I..I promise" Johns says, kissing my uninjuired cheek, a tear slipping from his eye. "Do you want someone to stay with you? What do you want to do?" he asks.

"I'd like to go on my date but I can see that won't be happening" I say with a light chuckle. John shakes his head with an eye roll.

"Not tonight" John says.

"Could..could Derek stay with me then?" I ask John. I can feel Derek's eyes widen. "I know you have an early shift and Stiles is supposed to be seeing Lydia tomorrow morning and it is our..you know..date night" I explain, feeling extremely vulnerable. I just want to be close to him, he makes me feel so safe. Not that the others don't, but Derek offers physical comfort they can't.

"Only if you're comfortable with it" Derek says to John. He smiles at me in a way of saying he will if he's allowed.

"If it's what you want Dani then..yes" John turns to Derek. "Does Stiles need to have that talk with you?" John half threatens Derek.

"No sir" Derek replies, somewhat awkwardly.

"Okay..goodnight Dani, if you need anything, just wake me up" John says. I nod at him and he walks up the stairs.

"Night sister, same goes, need anything, wake me up" Stiles says, rubbing my shoulder. As he passes Derek, he stops. "We will be having that talk" Stiles whispers before going upstairs as well. I turn to Derek.

"Thanks for..all that..again" I say quietly.

"Of course, I told you I wouldn't let him hurt you again..I failed" Derek said. I walk forward and take one of his hands in mine.

"Hey, hey, don't blame yourself either. You saved me. Now come on, i'm nacked, I need sleep" I tell him, pulling him towards the stairs.

"Are you sure you want me up there..with you?" Derek asks shyly.

"I feel safe when i'm with you" I admit. "I just..I want you to stay with me tonight. You don't have to-"

"I want too" Derek says, taking my hand. I smile at him and we go into my room. We both get under the covers and I nuzzle into him, needing to be close to him. He wraps his arms protectively around me. I drift off only to wake up hours later, sweaty and out of breath. Nightmares. Derek rubs my back as I cry into his shoulder. He's able to soothe me back to sleep and I don't wake up again that night.

..

..

**Samuel's back, back! Back again, again! But! He's gone again! Read, favourite, follow and review! What do you think about the possibility of him coming back again? O.o That too far? Are we liking the Dani x Derek? Tell me what you think :) Stay golden!**


	13. Pulling The Protective Brother Card

_Here's your update Guest ;) Keep the reviews coming in please! Helps me out alot!_

**13-Pulling The Protective Brother Card**

**Dani's p.o.v**

I wake up, pulling myself off Derek's chest. Derek's protective arm tightens around my waist but I can tell he's still sleeping. I stare in awe at this man. He's saved me from Samuel twice and even in his sleep he's still trying to protect me.

"Derek, wake up" I say, shaking him slightly. He groans and rolls over, pulling me with him. I can't help but giggle at his actions. He kisses my forehead and opens his eyes.

"How you holding up this morning?" he asks, his voice laced with sleep.

"Good..thanks to you" I say shyly.

"It's what boyfriends are for" Derek replies softly. Stiles comes through the door just in time to hear what Derek said.

"Boyfriend?" I ask at the same time Stiles yells "Boyfriend?!"

"Uh.." Derek says, sitting up in bed, looking between us. "If that's something you'd want.."

"It is" I say with a smile, completely forgetting Stiles is in the room. I lean forward experimentally, the only proper kiss we've shared was, sadly, a drunken one. We're only inches apart when Stiles' voice makes us jump away from one another.

"I'm still here!" he yells. "What the hell's going on here?" he asks with his hands on his hips.

"Um..Derek and I are..dating" I tell Stiles carefully. "Listen, before you go off, I can-"

"Get up Derek" Stiles says, eyes set hard on Derek. Derek looks at me with wide, confused eyes. I groan loudly.

"Stiles! Don't!" I whine.

"I'm pulling it weither you like it or not" Stiles tell me.

"Pulling what?" Derek asks, completely confused.

"The protective brother card so get your ass up and meet me in the dining room" Stiles says and storms out of the room.

"I'm confused" Derek states.

"My brother is protec-sorry, EXTREMELY protective of me. He's just going to give you the 'hurt her and i'll kill you' speech" I tell him with a shrug. Derek chuckles, shaking his head as he gets up.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

"Hurt her and i'll kill you" Stiles says when I sit down with him.

"Dani said you'd say that" I say with as awkward scratch of my head.

"This isn't your usual 'hurt her and i'll kill you' though. My Dad, Dani's too, is a cop, the shrieff infact. Which means if you do hurt her, it'll be more of a 'hurt her and my Dad and I will cut you into little pieces and hide them so well noone will ever find them', you get what i'm saying?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah, I understand" I answer. Stiles sighs and leans back in his seat, relaxing. "She means alot to you doesn't she?" I ask him.

"More than you know" he answers. "Listen" he leans forward again, not in a threatening way but so noone can hear what he's saying. "Dani's been through alot..as you can tell. She doesn't need anymore pain in her life. If _this_ goes wrong, she'll be devastated. I don't why but I can tell she's really taken with you already" Stiles almosts sounds disappointed but I understand.

"I'm don't plan on hurting her anytime soon well..ever" I say the last part quietly. It's like i'm in one of those stupid rom-coms, i've never met anyone like Dani before, well aside Stiles. "I'm going to keep her safe" I tell him honestly. I don't have to tell him who from, he gives me a grateful nod.

"I know it isn't really my business but just..just don't hurt my baby sister" Stiles sighs. "Yes, I know she's older" Stiles says quickly. "From what i've seen so far..you're allowed to take her on a date, in my eyes" I know it's hard for Stiles to let his sister go but he's trying. I know this because I remember the anger bubbling up inside me when I saw Cora with Boyd.

"Thank you, I appreciate it" I say honestly with a nod.

"Are we done with the pissing contest down here?" Dani's voice asks.

"Yeah, we've come to an understanding, haven't we Derek?" Stiles calls out.

"We have" I say, meeting Stiles eyes before Dani comes down the stairs. Dani slowly walks over to us, standing with her hands leaning againist the table between us. She's wearing black tights with white snowflake patterns and a blue ombre summer shirt.

"So..." Dani says awkwardly.

"Why don't you two get out of here? You were supposed to go on a date" Stiles says. I give him a small smile. Dani walks closer to Stiles.

"You sure you're okay with this?" she whispers.

"I told you the other day, I am. Now go, i've got laundry to do anyway" Stiles replies with a smile. Dani beams at him and hugs him tightly before turning to me.

"Is that alright? Can we still go?" Dani asks me.

"Of course" I say, holding my hand out to her. I see Stiles' eyes narrow as she takes my hand.

"Where are we going?" she asks excitedly.

"It's a suprise" I tell her and she pouts.

"Oh!" she whines. "Well let's go, I can't wait!"

"Okay, okay, calm down" I tease. I stand with her and she drags me out the door, yelling goodbye to Stiles. Just as we walk out the door, someone grabs me roughly. I stop and look up to see it's Stiles.

"Remember what I said Derek" Stiles warns half-heartedly before smiling and patting my shoulder. "Now go have fun, you crazy kids" Stiles laughs and goes back inside, closing the door behind him. I just shake my head again, letting Dani drag me to the camaro.

..

..

**Any ideas on where they're going for their date? You'll have to stay tuned! Read, favourite, follow and review! Stay golden!**


	14. Day Late Date

**Oh my late update! Sorry! School stuff :(**

**14-Day Late Date**

**Dani's p.o.v**

The wait's killing me. I kept glancing at Derek but I had no idea where we were going and he was giving no clues.

"Derek, where are we going?" I ask, looking out the window for any sign of anything.

"It's a suprise" he says with a smirk. I pout and cross my arms over my chest.

"Fucking suprises" I mutter under my breath.

..

After what felt like forever, Derek turned to me.

"Close your eyes" Derek tells me. I go to object but he stops me. "Eyes, closed, now" I groan and close my eyes. I feel the camaro park and the purr of the engine stops as Derek clicks the key off. "I'm going to lead you out" Derke tells me. I hear his door open and close. I hear my door open, the draft coming in. Derek leans over and unclicks my seatbelt for me. I feel his hand slip into mine. He helps me out of the car. "Keep them closed" he reminds. Then his touch is gone. I have to squeeze my eyes to stop myself from opening them. I jump when I feel hands on me again. "It's okay, it's me" Derek says. "You trust me right?"

"Of course" I say. His hand slips into mine again. He starts leading me again and I follow. We come to a stop and I feel Derek turn to me.

"I know you never got to really be a kid..neither did I. I just thought, for once, we could be the kids you know? You can..you can open your eyes" Derek says shyly. I let out a breath and open my eyes. My eyes widen instantly when I take in my surroundings. Ferris wheel. Cotton candy machines. Games. Face painting. Photo booths. Balloons. Clowns. Food stalls. Rides. We're at a god damn carnival! "I hope it isn't too-" I cut Derek off by hugging him tightly and kissing him quickly.

"I love it!" I yelp, it's been years since i've been to a carnival. Last time I went was with my parents..so awhile back.

"You do?" Derek asks, unsure.

"I do" I assure him. I grab his hand and drag him through the front gates, beaming with excitement.

..

We went on every single ride..well, the ones they would let us one. Sure we got weird looks from parents bringing their kids here but we don't care. I skip by Derek's side, to overcome with happiness to care about anyone's judgemental stares. Derek keeps glancing at me, smiling, a smile that reaches his eyes. We eat cotton candy off a stick, our noses bumping a couple times, light blushes setting in our cheeks. It was the perfect date..as corny as that sounds. We played the games as well, ring tosses, water pistols, the lot. Now, we sat on the ferris wheel, the sun setting in front of us, most of the crowd cleared out leaving only us and a few other people on this ride.

"This is really nice Derek, thank you so much for today" I say, leaning on his shoulder.

"It's okay, I had fun too. It was nice to be a kid" he replies.

"It was" I say with a smile, looking over at the sun. "How'd you come about this?"

"Found it online. It was only here for three days, two days ago, yesturday and today's the last day" Derek explains.

"I'm glad my inner child didn't scare you off" I joke.

"I'm glad mine didn't to you" Derek says with a smile. We both slip into a comfortable silence as we watch the sun set.

"The carnival will be closing in 10 minutes. Please procede to the exits" a man's voice says over the speakers.

"We better get going-" I say turning to Derek. I'm cut off when his lips meet mine. My hands come up to run through his jet black hair. Our first proper kiss. Derek's hand comes up to caress my face as he kisses me. He pulls back, nibbing my bottom lip just as our cart comes to a stop at the bottom of the ferris wheel.

"We're closing up, please make your way to the exits, hope you enjoyed your visit" a blonde says, undoing our bar, with a smile.

"Thanks" Derek says and offers me his hand again. I take it and we walk, hand in hand, to his car. He opens me door for me, closes it behind me and gets in the driver's seat. He smiles at me and I smile back, cheeks still rosy as he drives me home.

..

Derek opens my door again, like a gentleman, and walks me to my front door,

"I hope you had a good night" Derek says as we stop at the door.

"I really did" I say, my smile still on my face.

"Me too" Derek returns the smile. We both start to lean forward. Derek's arm comes around my waist, pulling me close to him. Just as our lips touch, the front door opens revealing an angry Shrieff John Stilinski.

"You're dating him?!" he asks as Derek and I jump away from each other.

..

..

**Aw! John didn't know they were dating just yet! Let me know how you feel about this story and if you want me to continue. Favourite, follow and please, please, please review! Stay golden :)**


	15. Explanation

**Thanks so much for the awesome review wolfgirl442! You'll be seeing more into that this chapter :D**

**15-Explaination**

**Dani's p.o.v**

Derek and I jump away from each immediantly upon hearing the Shrieff's booming voice. Derek stands as far away as the doorstep will let him.

"John, okay, calm down" I start, hands out in front of me, stopping him from getting to Derek.

"You said you were going on a date, one date. Now Stiles tells me you went out with him today, that you're dating now and I see this?!" he hollers. I understand. He's like Stiles, doesn't want me to get hurt.

"John, let me explain-" I try.

"Dani, you barely know him-" Last person I barely knew that I was around was Samuel. We all know that ended badly..real badly.

"I know him-"

"You shouldn't be going out, not after what Samuel did to you-" John is shaking now, he's so worried about me.

"John, stop!"

"He hurt you, it's all my fault-"

"DAD!" I yell at him. Everything stops, i've never called him that. I hear Derek's breath catch in his throat. "I'm okay, that wasn't your fault" I tell him, my voice cracking as a tear rolls down my cheek. "You have to stop blaming yourself" I say. John's eyes fill with tears. He steps forward and pulls me into a hug which I fully return. John pulls back, wiping my tears away.

"I'll see you inside" he says to me. "Thanks for looking after her" he says to Derek and goes back inside, shutting the door. I can tell that conversation isn't over. I turn to Derek, feeling really awkward because he just had a front row seat for..all that.

"Sorry.." I say, not knowing what else to say.

"It's uh..it's okay" he replies.

"I had a really good day" I say, trying to lighten the situation.

"So did I" Derek says again.

"I really hope _that_ didn't scare you off" I say quietly.

"It didn't" he assures me. "I better get going..i'll see you later Dani" Derek says, placing a soft kiss to my cheek. I wave as he gets into his camaro and drives home. I go inside, leaning againist the door with a sigh as I close it. John's sitting in the lounge with Stiles, they're trying to make it look like they're watching tv but it's obvious they're waiting for me. I walk into the lounge, alerting them of my presence with a throat clear. Stiles' eyes snap up to me.

"I better go, got um..got..oh! Got a New Year's party to plan!" Stiles says, jumping over the couch and jogging up to his room. I completely forgot New Years is coming up in a week or so.

"Hey" I say, sitting down next to John.

"Hey" he replies, turning the tv off.

"Listen, I know you and Stiles don't like Derek but-" I start to explain.

"No, stop" John says, cutting me off. He sighs. "You're 19, you can date whoever you want. It's not either of our business"

"Thank you but..I want you both to like him, I really do. He's been really good to me, him and his sister" I tell him. "He isn't that bad, I promise" I joke.

"But he's got a criminal record and-" John starts to mutter.

"Is that really the problem?" I ask, making him look at me. "Or is your's and Stiles' problem that i'm letting someone get close to me?" I ask. He looks away in shame and doesn't answer. "It's okay, honestly, i'm grateful that you both care so much, but..I can look after myself" I tell him.

"We just don't want you to get hurt..you've had a lifetime of that already. We just want you to be happy" John says.

"I am happy" I assure him. "I have you and Stiles and Scott. I've got a good group of friends..a boyfriend..I'm happy"

"You know you don't need a boyfriend to be happy right?" John half-heartedly tries. I chuckle and softly shove him.

"Yeah I know, just like Stiles doesn't need as much Addrell as he takes" this earns me a laugh from the Shrieff, a real laugh. "But, he makes me happy so.."

"So, we're are going to leave you two alone until he screws up and we can kill him" John reluctantly finishes.

"Ye with little faith!" I say in mock hurt. We both laugh. "I want him to come over again, with Cora"

"He's already come over"

"Yeah, cause Stiles stole my phone and set it up to get back at me for taking his Jeep" I scoff. "No, I want them to come over for a dinner, a big dinner. With all of us and Cora, Scott, Allison, Lydia, everyone" I say with a smile.

"Fine" John says with an eyeroll.

"Good because I think you two will actually get along quite well" I say, kissing his cheek. He rolls his eyes again and turns the tv back on, signalling the end of the 'feelings train'. Stiles ends up joining us again, knowing him he was probably came back down and listened from the stairs. We watched tv for the rest of the night, John going off to bed first leaving Stiles and I in the lounge, a comfortable silence settled over us. Stiles goes off to bed next, leaving me by myself. I end up falling asleep on the couch watching 'Scrubs' re-runs.

..

..

**Hope you still enjoy :) Let me know, keep the reviews coming in! Our favourite crocked-jawed brown eyes is back next chapter! Stay golden!**


	16. Scott's Back!

_Thanks for the reviews! Loving the response i'm getting, shout out to Erudessa-gabrielle, a new reviewer for me :) Just a heads up, thinking of wrapping this story up soon :( I love writing this but i'm finding it really hard to keep up with my other two as well, I really hope you understand._

**16-Scott's back!**

**Dani's p.o.v**

"Scotty!" I yell and run into his open arms. Scott had let himself in, as usual, and come and woken me up.

"Dani!" he yells as I crash into him, hugging him tightly. He spins me around before putting me down. I turn and see Allison beside him.

"Alli!" I yell and run up to her, hugging her as well.

"Guess you missed us?" Allison teases.

"I guess" I say, playfully punching her arm. "Hey!" I suddenly remember the dinner. Allison and Scott's eyes snap to me. "We're having a big dinner tonight, you guys have to come!" I say excitedly.

"What are we celebrating?" Scott asks.

"Well..i'm sort of..uh..datingDerek" I say the last part quickly.

"You're what?" Scott asks.

"You're dating Derek?!" Allison exclaims. My cheeks flush red as I nod. She claps and gives me a quick, side hug. "It's about time! Damn!"

"Wait, Derek Hale?" Scott asks.

"Yes Scotty, Derek Hale" I tell him. I let the words slowly sink in, Scott can be a little slow sometimes. His face takes on this emotionless, confused expression when it happens..like it is right now.

"Geez, what's all this?" John asks, walking down the stairs, attepting to pat down his bed-hair.

"You let her date Derek Hale?" Scott asks him.

"Well..yeah" John says, scratching his head awkwardly. "I can't help but feel like you're lecturing me" he jokes.

"Oh, uh, sorry" Scott says, looking back at me. "So..how did this all happen?" he asks me. I just brush it off with a laugh.

"Well he's coming for dinner so you can ask him about it then. You two have to come, no exceptions" I say with a grin. I rang Derek earlier, asking him if he and Cora wanted to come, he agreed. I also rang the others telling them it's compulsary they attend.

..

I get into black skinnies and a tight-ish neon pick singlet with a black and white pockket stitched onto one side after my shower. I brush my hair quicky, letting it fall down my shoulders and put on my favourite dreamcatcher eyerings and some mascara and lipgloss. I walk down the stairs and everyone's crowded around the door. Oh god, he's already here. The group spreads apart and there's Derek. He looks as gorgeous as the first day I met him. His hair is slightly gelled back and he shaved off his beard. His sea green eyes pop againist his milky skin. He smiles at me and walks up to me.

"Hey" he says.

"Hey" I return awkwardly. The others are all watching us. Derek leans forward and kisses me softly and quickly. In front of all of them. Including John. I let my eyes slip close as we kiss. When we pull back, I can see Stiles, Scott and John watching with wide, disgusted eyes. "That's enough show and tell for now" I whisper with a grin. Derek grins back and we both turn to them.

"Well.." Lydia starts, breaking the silence. "What's for dinner?" I give her a grateful nod for taking the attention away from Derek and I. She smirks and winks back.

..

..

**Here another chapter for you :) Short, sorry! Will start wrapping this story up in the next few chapters, check out my other fics though, all Derek x OC. There will be a chpater for the big dinner, the New Year's party and then a finale! Read, review, favourite and follow please!**


	17. Dinner

_Mostly going to be short chapters until I finish, just cute little chapters :3_

**17-Dinner**

**Dani's p.o.v**

All of us sat around the dinner table. Me, Derek, Stiles, Scott, John, Allison, Lydia and Cora. Laughter, smiles and playful insults fill the room. I pass Scott the big bowl of garden salad and he smiles at me in thanks. I glance at Derek who's conversing with John. I knew those two would get along if John gave him the chance to prove himself. I see Scott lean over and start talking to Derek and I narrow my eyes at him. Noone else seems to notice though so I leave it, turning to talk to Allison and Lydia instead.

..

**Derek's p.o.v**

"So" Scott says, leaning over to me. John gives me a knowing smirk before turning to Stiles, leaving Scott and I to talk.

"So" I reply, looking over at Dani who's talking to Lydia and Allison, Cora joining in as well.

"How did all this happen?" Scott asks.

"I assume you mean Dani and I?" I ask him. He nods. "I don't know what to tell you..we just..wanted to be together" I tell him.

"If you hurt her-" Scott starts.

"You'll kill me" I finish. "Or" I interrupt what he's going to say. "You, Stiles and the Shrieff will cut me up into little pieces and make it so they never find my body..well, the pieces"

"That one's actually pretty good" Scott says, thinking it over. "But it's not what I had in mind" He says.

"What did you have in mind then?" I ask, this family's really..'colourful' with their murders.

"Considering my Mom works at the hospitals, I was thinking I force shards of metal down your throat until you're just about ready to pop. Then, we force you into a cat-scan machine. It's magnetic so..you can imagine" Scott says, with a little evil smirk.

"I'm not going to hurt her" I tell Scott. "In fact..I don't see myself with anyone else" I admit. Scott's smirk drops.

"Really?" he asks seriously.

"Really. She means alot to me Scott, I don't want to let her go" I tell him and this time, his smile is warm, genuine.

"Well..that's enough for me" Scott says warmly. I smile at him and give him a nod, that same silent agreement passing between us.

..

**Dani's p.o.v**

I see the smile and nod pass between Scott and Derek. In that moment, I know Scott's accepted that he's with me. A huge grin finds it's way to my face. Derek turns to me and my grin passes to him, he smiles at me as well.

"A toast" John says, standing up, holding his glass of wine. Yes, we're having white wine with dinner. Don't judge us, it's been awhile since we've all been together like this. He lifts his glass up and we all follow.

"To Dani and Derek" he says, motioning towards me with his glass. I beam at him and blow him a kiss. He smiles back.

"Welcome to the family brother" Scott says, clapping his shoulder.

"To Dani and Derek" Stiles repeats. Everyone smiles and I can't help but smile wider than them all.

"To Dani and Derek!" They all repeat, standing up. We all clink glasses and laughter fills the room again, happiness. Arms wrap around my waist and I lean back into him.

"I'm so happy they've accepted you" I tell Derek, knowing it's him. The others are still standing and talking, taking their plates of food to the deck to watch the stars.

"I got a few creative death threats but I think i'm okay" he says, resting his chin on my shoulder. I turn around so i'm facing him.

"You make me really happy Derek" I tell him, blushing and avoiding his eyes.

"You make me happy as well" he answers, lifting up my chin and kissing me. He pulls me againist him and into his arms. I deepen the kiss, letting his tounge enter my mouth.

"Come on lovebirds, we're heading outside!" Lydia calls out as she passes, making Derek and I jump apart. Lydia chuckles and I pull the finger at her. She chuckles again and walks outside. Derek leans forward and peaks my lips before taking my hand and leading me outside where the rest of them are.

..

..

**Check out my other fic 'Running Away', it's similar to this one, would be good to follow once this one's finished :) Read, favourite, follow and review!**


	18. New Year's Party

_Second to last chapter!_

**18-New Year's Party**

**Dani's p.o.v**

"What are you wearing tonight?" Lydia asks me. I look at her and shrug. Allison is looking between two different outfits. Casual and a cocktail dress, holding each up to her body in the mirror, trying to decide which looks better. "Well..what do you have?" Lydia asks.

"In here" I say, opening up my waredrobe to reveal the only skirts, dresses and girly clothes I own.

"I can work with this" Lydia says. I leave her to pick me an outfit and go over to Allison.

"Cocktail dress Alli" I say. She looks up at me with a smile.

"Do you think Scott will like it?" she asks, doubt in her voice.

"He'll love it Alli, you'll look awesome" I tell her. She nods thanks to me and puts down the casual outfit. I walk back over to Lydia who's holding up a dress. It's a strapless golden sequin dress. It's short and tight and the back is almost completely black lace detail.

"Where the hell have you been hiding this?" Lydia asks. I love this dress, I have since I laid eyes on it, i've just never worn it.

"It was my mother's" I tell Lydia. The last time my mother had a dinner party, this was the dress she wore, she loved hosting parties, socializing. I just couldn't leave it behind, it's one of the very few things I went back for.

"Oh..i'm sorry D" Lydia says, putting it back.

"No" I stop her, holding her arm. "I'll wear it" I tell her with a smile. It's about time I did and she'll be happy that i'm finally happy. I have great friends, family, boyfriend, everything's going really good.

"Are you sure?" Lydia asks.

"I'm sure" I reply, my smile not falting at all.

..

By the time Lydia believes she's 'dolled' me up enough, most of the guests are already here. I look in the mirror and i'm impressed. She shaped my eyebrows, put on my mascara, put on a nice peachy lipgloss, she even gave me delicate winged eyeliner. I give her the thumbs up, I actually look..nice. Lydia herself looks amazing of course, bright red lipstick, tight white dress, high black heels. I wear my dress with black and red Nike wedges. I follow Lydia down the stairs, Allison behind me. We all break apart, Allison going to Scott, Lydia going to Stiles and me going to Derek. I pull him to the dancefloor and to my suprise, he dances with me. His hands are on my waist as we sway together, in time to the loud, bassy techno music.

"You look really good" I tell him. He's wearing a denim jacket suit top. Matched that with black slacks, they fit him perfectly. He still wears his steel caps though.

"Me? What about you?" he says, looking at my dress. I get closer to him, bringing my arms around his neck. It's hard to hear him with this music..we're lucky John's working, it's always crazy on New Year's.

"Thanks" I say, blushing. "It was my mother's" I tell him. A soft smile comes to his face. "It was the last fancy dress I ever saw her in..I couldn't leave it behind" I explain.

"It's beautiful" Derek says.

"It is. I know she'd be proud of me..I thought, while i'm this happy, I should celebrate. Lydia found it in my wardrobe and I thought, to hell with it, i'm finally gonna wear it" I explain.

"It looks amazing on you" Derek says with a shy smile.

"It looked amazing on her as well" I say, my voice becoming thick before I clear my throat.

"I bet it did" Derke says, smiling at me. I smile back and lean on his shoulder. The night is filled with alcohol, dancing, music, laughter, just fun. For one night, everyone has a good time, nothing goes wrong. I have an awesome night with Derek, dancing, laughing and drinking all night long. Then we start the countdown.

"10!" Everyone yells. "9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2!" everyone's cheering. "1!" we all yell as loud as we can. It's a new year, a new start.

"Find someone to kiss!" Lydia yells, grabbing Stiles. I turn around, Derek's arm around me. I smile up at him before jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and his come around my waist, holding me up. He smiles at me and leans forward, kissing me. I quickly thread my fingers through his hair, keeping his lips on mine. I hear a loud wolf-whistle from behind me. I pull away from Derek to see Lydia. Alot of them are looking at us, clapping and wolf-whistling. I blush madly and jump down from Derek. We end up partying until 4am, John will be home when the sun comes up around 6am so we're okay. Derek stays with me, wrapped around me in my bed.

..

..

**There's only one more chapter left :( Oh well, we've had a good run :) Check out my other fics as well. Favourite, follow and please review!**


	19. Final

_Last chapter guys! A very short fluffy chapter to wrap everything up! Thanks for staying with me! You have all been amazing! Love you all!_

**19-Final**

**Dani's p.o.v**

I lay next to Derek, both of us trying to catch our breath, a thin sheet of sweat over us. Derek smiles down at me, pulling me closer to him. He kisses my forehead and I nuzzle into his side.

"Dani..I have to tell you something" Derek says. I look up at him, worried. We had just spent the last half an hour being _us_.

"What is it?" I ask, leaning up, covering my naked chest with the blanket.

"I'm not good at this" he sighs, reaching up and brushing the hair away from my face and behind my ear.

"Derek?" I ask again, confused. He was definitly.._good_.

"I..I..I think I.." Derek starts.

"Can you spit it out? I'm getting antsy over here" I say nervously. Derek sighs and looks into my eyes.

"I love you" he says. Our eyes stay locked together, searching for any sign of doubt in each of us. I climb over him, straddling his naked body. I take his face with my hands and kiss him.

"I love you too" I whisper back. Derek grins up at me and rolls us over, going for round 2.

..

Alot has changed over these holidays and part of the new year. I have the best friends, best family and most amazing boyfriend. Part of my life, Samuel, is gone now, he'll rot in a prison cell. I'm closer with John and Stiles than I have ever been. Scott and Stiles often come to the Hale Estate to have lunch with Derek and I during their lunch period. I've become very close with Cora as well, she hangs out with me, Allison and Lydia most of the time. I love working at the Hale Estate. The people that comes in are really friendly and always compliment mine and Derek's food. We both cook while Cora waitresses and makes coffee. It's given Derek and I the opprotunity to learn new things about each other, Derek is a more rustic style cook while i'm more exact, things like that. Derek. It's been 5 months and I can't be happier. He gets along with Scott and Stiles great now, the four of us going out together. Sometimes the 8 of us, 4-way date. Me and Derek, Scott and Allison, Stiles and Lydia and of course, the new Cora and Boyd. It took alot for me to get them to admit their feelings but i'm glad I did, Cora is so happy, Boyd alot more than he ever was before. I even managed to get Derek to accept him. I've found somewhere where I feel loved and safe, not hated and neglected. I often think about my parents, what they would think of me now. I think they would be proud of the woman i've become, the decisions i've made and the people in my life. For a long time, a very long time, I didn't think I could have this kind of happiness, I thought I would be forever damned after my parents died but i've found my happiness. I've finally found what my parents have wanted for me all along, somewhere I belong.

..

..

**That's the end of this fic :( Hope you enjoyed! Check out my other fics Running Away, a similar story to this, and The Hounds Of Hell Are Getting Closer, the supernatural and tv show alot in this one :) I just want to say i'm so grateful for every view, follow, favourite and review i've recieved, you keep me inspired and keep a smile on my face! THANK YOU!xx**


End file.
